Mawar Merah
by tikamalfrey
Summary: Hermione sudah biasa dianggap tidak ada. Keadaan yang ada membuatnya berhadapan pada dua pilihan. Namun, dia yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya. Chapter 10 IS UP! RnR:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 1 : 'Hogwarts High School'**

**Hermione POV**

Hanya mawar merah yang membuat hidupku cerah,

Hanya mawar merah yang membuat hidupku lebih nyaman,

Hanya mawar merah yang membuat hidupku berwarna

Merah…

Sinar nya memberi kehangatan

Cahaya nya memancarkan kedamaian

Aku seorang Hermione Jane Granger, gadis 16 tahun yang akan bersekolah di Sekolah Lanjutan Hogwarts sedang memandang perkarangan halaman belakang rumah yang dihiasi lautan merah menenangkan. Harum semerbak mawar merah ditanam berkumpul memenuhi isi halaman belakang rumah.

Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa aku hidup didunia ini. Aku merasa 'terasingkan'. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai teman bahkan keluarga.

Hidupku selama 16 tahun, menyedihkan.

Hanya mawar merah yang membuat diriku merasa tentram. Aku menyukai nya. Mawar merah yang tubuh bergerombol membentuk suatu Negara besar, negri indah, bangsa yang nyaman. Aku ingin menjadi penduduk nya, meskipun hanya diriku seorang saja. Di negri mawar merah.

Hal yang membuatku sedih…

Dimana kakak kandung ku sendiri tak menganggapku ada.

Semenjak kepergian madam Merry pengasuh ku semenjak kecil, hidupku redup.

Cedric Diggory Granger kakak kandungku tak pernah menganggap ku adiknya. Tak pernah menganggapku ada yang lebih parahnya. Ia menganggapku pembawa sial. Ia beranggapan ibu meninggal ber sebab oleh ku yang dilahirkan di dunia. Ia tak pernah mengakui ku. Selama. 16 tahun, sampai saat ini.

Ayahku tak tinggal lagi di Inggris, ia tinggal di Amerika. Ia tak tinggal bersama ku dan kak Cedric selama 10 tahun silam. Ia menyerahkan aku dan kak Cedric kepada madam Merry yang telah tiada kemarin. Ayahku seorang pebisnis, yang mungkin salah satu orang tersukses di dunia.

Ia pulang ke Inggris 1 tahun sekali, saat natal.

Rumahku luas. Bisa dibilang sangat. Tapi aku selalu merasa sepi setiap saat, setiap waktu. Madam merry dulu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengatur rumah. Mengatur rumah sekaligus pembantu dirumah ku yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Sekarang, semenjak madam merry tiada tak ada lagi yang mengatur jalannya kerja. Semua dicukup kan oleh pengawasan kak Cedric yang bisa dibilang cukup tegas.

Setiap hari kak Cedric tak pernah menyapaku. Tidak pernah. Ia menganggapku patung yang sudah terbiasa diabaikan. Ia hanya fokus kepada kegiatan ia sendiri. Bahkan saat ayah pulang, ia tetap saja. Tidak pernah menganggapku ada.

Hari ini hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah umum. Dari kecil aku tak pernah bersekolah di luar, tak seperti kak Cedric. Aku selalu privat. Aku menyukai kesendirian. Terkadang madam Merry yang mengatur guru-guru agar datang ke rumah ku bergantian. Ya karena madam Merry telah tiada, ayah ku kemarin datang ke Inggris untuk mendaftarkan ku kesekolah umum "Sekolah Lanjutan Hogwarts" salah satu sekolah terbaik didunia. Yang juga sekolah kak Cedric menuntut ilmu nya.

"Baiklah Miss Granger silahkan kau menemui kelas mu. Kelas XI-9 dilantai 4 sebelah kanan paling ujung koridor."

Kata kepala sekolah Hogwarts Prof. Albus Dumbledore sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, sir." Jawabku.

Aku telah berpakaian seragam Hogwarts lengkap dengan jas hitam beserta dasi kuning merah. Aku menuju lantai 4 menggunakan lift. Aku memasuki lift dengan cepat, ketika aku ingin memencet tombol lift, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina berlari menuju lift dengan segap lalu memencet tombol lift nya. Lift berjalan keatas. Aku hanya melotot. Ia memandang ke arahku.

"Siapa kau? Murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihat mu di Hogwarts!" tanyanya ketus.

"Errrrr… eh.. errr iya aku murid baru."

'Aduh…. Ayolah Hermione biasakan tidak gugup jika berbicara kepada lawan jenis, walau kau tak pernah mengobrol dengan laki-laki selain ayahmu selama ini'. Batinku berbicara.

Bukannya terheran melihat ku, lelaki itu malah memandangku sambil menyeringai, dengan sergap ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah ku, menggenggam tanganku dan berbisik lembut.

"Namaku Draco Lucius Malfoy, kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau. Kelas ku di XI-9, Dannnn…. Kau cantik. Siapa namamu _darling?_"

DEG.

DEG…

Apa apaan ini? Siapa dia? Berani beraninya berdiri sedekat ini dengan ku? Memperkenal kan nama tidak harus bisik bisik seperti ini kan? Dekat-dekat dengan tubuhku lagi, memanggil ku apa? _Darling._

Tubuhku terpaku ditempat, dia belum menjauh juga. Ketika lift membuka aku bergegas pergi sebelumnya aku sempat mengatakan namaku.

"Hermione Jane Granger" dengan menunduk. Lalu aku berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Namun bisa bisa nya ia masih sempat berkata.

"Semoga kita bisa satu kelas." Katanya.

'Ya kita memang satu kelas dasar bodoh' batinku. 'Dan semoga kau bukan hal yang buruk' pintaku kemudian.

Krekkk.. Aku membuka pintu kelas XI-9 dengan ragu.

"Ya silahkan Miss Granger. Kau boleh memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sebelumnya kenalkan aku Prof. Minerva guru bidang studi kimia." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan

"Terima kasih prof. Eheeem errr namaku errr Hermione errrr Jane-."

"Granger." Tiba tiba suara dari arah pintu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ya tepat lelaki yang di lift tadi, seorang yang bernama draco malfoy itu masuk dengan wibawa nya.

"Ternyata kita sekelas." Gumamnya ketika berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku hanya menelan ludah.

"Baik miss. Granger kau boleh duduk." Kata Prof. Minerva

"Sebelah sini….." kata anak perempuan berambut merah sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Aku duduk disebelah nya. Di barisan tengah bangku nomor 3 dari depan. Dibelakang ku terdapat dua lelaki yang satu menggunakan kaca mata, yang satunya lagi berambut merah sedang tidur sambil mendengkur.

"Aku Ginny Weasley." Kata nya memperkenalkan. Dia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia anak yang baik. Tapi entahlah aku kan belum pernah memiliki teman.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya? Si Draco Malfoy itu?." Tanya Ginny

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan nya di lift." Aku tersenyum, dan Ginny membalasnya.

"Aku Harry Potter." Kata anak laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk dibelakangku. Senyum ku semakin lebar. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi teman ku disini.

"Dan itu yang sedang tidur namanya Ron Weasley. Dia sepupuku." Tambah Ginny

"Oh errr ya errrr sepertinya aku aku ta..u, ra rambut kalian sa..ma warnanya err." Kata ku gugup. Oh ayolah, aku kan ingin memiliki teman .. Jangan gugup jika berbicara, anggap mereka seperti mawar-mawar merah yang biasa ku sapa setiap pagi.

Hahahahahaha.. tak kusangka aku membuat tertawa Ginny dan Harry, Ron pun terbangun.

"Tak usah gugup begitu Herm, anggap kita teman mu." Kata Harry

"Iya santai saja." Tambah Ginny

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menahan malu.

"Eh jadi kau murid barunya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ron tiba tiba.

Halaaaahh. Ginny dan Harry memutar bola mata mereka.

"Makanya jangan tidur terus dikelas! Namanya Hermione!." Jawab Ginny kesal

"Aku kan tidak bicara dengan mu Gin." Ron menekuk muka.

Hermione tak bisa menahan senyum lebar nya melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. 'lucu juga mereka'.

"Dannn… kelihatannya ada 4 orang yang tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi disaat aku menjelaskan." Sindir prof. Minerva

Kami berempat hanya berdiam diri, sedangkan aku menunduk malu. Pantaslah aku merasa malu, aku Hermione Granger murid baru yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saat hari pertama sekolah sedang ku jalani.

Semua murid melihat ke arah ku, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron.

Namun aku menangkap jelas sejak tadi aku mengobrol dengan Ginny, Harry, dan Ron, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya aku agak risih. Seseorang yang tak lepas berhenti memandangnya. Ia duduk di barisan paling pinggir dan paling belakang bersama gadis cantik yang sedang bersandar di bahu nya. Ia Draco Malfoy.

* * *

.

.

Satu satunya hal yang berada dipikiran ku saat ini adalah Draco Malfoy.

Satu satunya hal yang membuatku bingung adalah Draco Malfoy

Satu satunya hal yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah seorang Draco Malfoy.

Siapa sih dia?

Aku sedang berjalan ke kantin bersama Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

Entah pikiran ku hanya ke Draco Malfoy saja saat aku berjalan, sampai sampai aku tidak memperhatikan arah jalan.

BRUUUKK…

Aku menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dan jus jeruk yang dibawa nya menumpahi tepat dikepalanya. Gelas nya terjatuh dilantai dan pecah dibelakang orang itu.

Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Jantung ku serasa ingin lepas keluar.

Seseorang yang ku tabrak adalah

Kakak ku sendiri

Cedric Diggory.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya.

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh, absurd ya? Maaf ya kalo jelek, masih pembelajaran nih. FF pertama. Kritik saran aku terima banget:)

Terimakasih sudah membaca:)

Review nya yaaa:)

Salam.


	2. Aku ini kenapa?

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 2 : 'Aku ini kenapa?'**

**Hermione POV**

Satu satunya hal yang berada dipikiran ku saat ini adalah Draco Malfoy.

Satu satunya hal yang membuatku bingung adalah Draco Malfoy

Satu satunya hal yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah seorang Draco Malfoy.

Siapa sih dia?

Aku sedang berjalan ke kantin bersama Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

Entah pikiran ku hanya ke draco malfoy saja saat aku berjalan, sampai sampai aku tidak memperhatikan arah jalan.

BRUUUKK…

Aku menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dan jus jeruk yang dibawa nya menumpahi tepat dikepalanya. Gelas nya terjatuh dilantai dan pecah dibelakang orang itu.

Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Jantung ku serasa ingin lepas keluar.

Seseorang yang ku tabrak adalah

Kakak ku sendiri

Cedric Diggory.

.

"Maaaa..maaa.. ." kataku gugup bukan main. Aku tidak berani mentapnya, aku hanya menunduk sedalam dalamnya.

Cedric pun bangun dibantu oleh seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Ia mengelap air jus jeruk yang tersisa diwajah Cedric menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kita harus meminta handuk di uks, Ced. Rambut mu basah." Kata perempuan itu.

Asal kalian tahu. Seluruh pasang mata di kantin memperhatikan kami, terutama aku. Ya Hermione Jane Granger yang bodoh. Kenapa bisa sampai menabrak Cedric sih?

Namun siapa sangka, tiba-tiba Cedric mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang dipegang perempuan disampingnya lalu menyiramnya tepat di atas kepala ku. Rambut ikal ku lengket. Semua pasang mata memperhatikan kami lebih mendalam.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu berkata.

Bahkan Harry-Ron-dan Ginny diam seribu bahasa, mereka melotot.

"Dimana mata mu saat berjalan?!." Kata Cedric, ia memandangku tajam.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat matanya itu. Mendengar suara nya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri. 'Sungguh kak, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja.'

"Ayo Cho kita pergi."

Lalu Cedric dan perempuan yang bernama Cho itu pergi.

Aku terpaku ditempat.

Ketika Cedric dan Cho pergi, semua yang berada di kantin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi anak baru yang tak berkutik dan di siram air jeruk tepat di atas kepala nya.

Sungguh ini menyedihkan. Hari pertama sekolah di Hogwarts sudah menjadi bahan tawa seluruh murid di sekolah. Bahkan aku juga sempat mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang sungguh kurang enak didengar.

'Kasihan sekali kau anak baru, mau aku belikan susu'

'Yaampun kalo aku jadi kau lebih baik aku menjilati sepatu Cedric, daripada hanya meminta maaf'

'Kukira dia sengaja mencari perhatian Cedric tadinya, lalu gagal'

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Sial.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat, sampai Ginny menghampiri dan mengajak nya juga ke uks untuk meminjam handuk. Namun aku menggeleng, entah mengapa aku sontak berlari dari kantin. Ku dengar mereka semua masih tertawa. Aku meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Ginny, Ron dan Harry. Menuju kemana saja tempat yang nyaman untuk membuat ku berdiam diri, dan-menangis.

Aku melihat kedepan, ada anak panah penunjuk kata 'toilet' disebelah kanan, dan aku mengikutinya. Aku berlari untuk mencapainya. Dan ketika sampai, aku memasuki toilet perempuan dan tanpa kusadari air mata ku jatuh.

'Sampai kapan kau tidak pernah menganggapku, Ced' batin ku kembali berbicara. Aku menangis. Sekarang aku duduk di sudut kamar mandi. Disini sepi, dan hanya ada aku seorang.

Tapi tunggu sebentar….. suara apa ini? Seperti suara perempuan. Iya, ini suara lengkingan pelan perempuan, aku yakin. Dan suara itu berada di balik pintu dalam kamar mandi perempuan. Aku sungguh penasaran.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi itu. Dia cantik, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Ya wajar saja aku tidak tahu. Pakaiannnya berantakan, kulihat dia sedang mengkancingi dua kancing atas seragamnya yang terbuka. Ia merapikan pakaian juga rambutnya didepan kaca. Lalu pergi.

Aku hanya melongo.

Setelah perempuan itu pergi, aku kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Aku kembali menangis. Setelah kusadari tidak ada orang lagi dikamar mandi ini. Perempuan tadi sudah keluar, jadi tanpa sadar aku menangis dengan keras.

Napas ku jadi tak terarah. Entah baru kali ini aku menangis separah ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis sampai begitu?."

Sesaat aku berhenti menangis, walau masih sulit untuk mengatur napas. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara.

DEG

Ya Tuhan..

Kenapa dia disini?

Ini kan kamar mandi perempuan.

Aku melihat dia keluar dari balik pintu tempat perempuan tadi keluar. Dia sedang merapikan pakaiannya seperti perempuan tadi. Aku masih diam, terduduk di sudut kamar mandi. Aku memeluk kaki ku sendiri.

DEG. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu dia duduk didepanku. Dihadapanku

Dia mengusap air mata ku dengan jari-jari nya. Sungguh, sentuhannya sangat lembut. Saat ini dia masih mengisap air mata ku dengan jemarinya. Baru kusadari, dia sangat tampan. Hembusan nafas nya begitu terasa. Bau parfumnya menyegarkan. Rambut nya pirang platina tampak bercahaya.

_Sial. Kau kenapa Hermione? Dia itu siapa? Kenapa kau diam saja disentuh oleh nya?!_

Aku ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Namun aku tetap diam. Tubuhku lemas. Tenaga ku sudah dipakai untuk-menangis. Aku memandanginya, matanya kelabu. _Oh tidak. Hermione sadar laaahh_

Dia Draco Malfoy.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?." Katanya dingin.

"A..apa?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku diam.

Dia masih dihadapanku. Sekarang ia merogoh kantong celananya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan yang lumayan lebar, seperti handuk kecil. Lalu mencoba mengeringkan rambutku. Lalu dia merogoh kantong celana nya lagi, semacam botol parfum—tapi bukan. Botol berisi, dia mengambilnya dan menyemprotkannya dirambutku. Kemudian dia mencoba mengeringkan rambutku lagi menggunakan sapu tangannya.

Aku tak membuka mulut. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Tidak mengelak. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak pernah dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan acuhkan aku. Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya nya lagi. Dia berhenti mengeringkan rambutku.

Dia Draco Malfoy sekarang duduk bersila dihadapanku dengan santai.

"Mereka menertawaiku… errr-dikantin."

"Lalu rambutmu?"

"Gara-gara jus jeruk, mereka menertawaiku."

Entah mengapa ketika melihat mata Draco, aku sepertinya sedang menatap mata kak Cedric. Sebutir air mata ku jatuh.

Kenapa aku selemah ini?

Ini bukan aku. Ini bukan Hermione Granger. Ku tatap matanya lagi. Ku lihat wajah Draco yang sedari tadi berpandangan bingung. Lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok Cedric dimatanya.

Tanpa kusadari sudah banyak air mata yang kutumpahkan. Sekarang ini aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku kembali menangis yang bisa dibilang keras.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang menyambar. Draco Malfoy memelukku dari samping. Tangis ku semakin keras. Sekarang aku menangis di dada nya. Draco mengusap pelan rambut ku berkali-kali.

**Draco POV**

Apapun alasannya. Aku tak pernah melihat gadis menangis sampai seperti ini. Aku yakin dia sangat rapuh. Aku juga yakin ada faktor lain selain dari mereka yang menertawakannya. Dia menangis bukan karena mereka. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat dia serapuh ini. Sejujur nya niat ku mendekati nya untuk berbuat jahat, seperti yang kulakukan terhadap gadis yang telah pergi tadi. Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku malah memberi dadaku untuk gadis bermata coklat ini? Kenapa niat ku berputar 180 derajat, melenceng nya.

Gadis itu masih belum berhenti menangis.

Kenapa aku merasa sehangat ini. Mengapa aku jadi turut sedih. Hei Draco. Kau ini kenapa sih? Biasa nya kau kan selalu mempermainkan gadis. Sial. Padahal aku baru bertemu gadis ini. Saat aku melihat mata coklat nya kenapa aku terhipnotis? Rasanya aku seperti melihat sosok mom di mata nya itu. Hhhhh.. Sudahlah Draco, untuk saat ini saja biarkan seperti ini. Tidak tau lah apa saat nanti. Sekarang biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya dulu. Kita tidak tahu ada apa esok hari. Hari masih panjang Draco. Ya, kuakui aku sangat penasaran pada gadis ini.

Aku terus berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

.

_Aku tak tahu dengan siapa aku berada. Namun sekian lama aku mencari tempat yang nyaman, siapa sangka disinilah tempatnya….._

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

Terima kasih banget yang udah mau membaca. Sebagai author baru aku sangat menerima kritik/saran nya

Review kalau mau lanjut ya:)

Salam.


	3. Siapa itu Draco,Krum?

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

Aku tak tahu dengan siapa aku berada. Namun sekian lama aku mencari tempat yang nyaman, siapa sangka disinilah tempatnya…..

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 3 : 'Siapa itu Draco Malfoy, Krum?'**

**Hermione POV**

Pagi ini cerah.

Aku terlalu bersemangat ke sekolah.

Hari ini hari kedua ku di Hogwarts.

Semoga menyenangkan, Herm.

Baru beberapa orang yang datang, Herm. Bahkan Ginny, Harry, dan Ron belum datang.

Aku duduk di kursi ku di kelas XI-9. Aku masih terasa asing di hari kedua.

Sebenarnya aku cukup lelah hari ini. Pertama, aku terlalu banyak menangis kemarin. Kedua, saat malam aku merasakan sakit nya mata sembab. Dan yang ketiga, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ya, itu karena Draco Malfoy.

Aku masih terlarut pikiran tentangnya, lagi.

"Hei. Jangan melamun di pagi hari."

"Apasih yang seorang gadis lamunkan, aku jadi penasaran."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pikiran ku akhirnya buyar mendengar suara-suara itu. Aku menatap nya lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Neville Longbottom, Herm. Aku duduk dibangku sebelah sana." Lelaki itu menunjuk tempat duduknya.

Rupanya mereka teman sekelas ku. Aku kira tadi yang berbicara Ginny, Harry, dan Ron.

"Namaku Seamus Finnigan, aku duduk disamping Neville, Herm."

"Kalau aku Dean Thomas, aku duduk dibelakang mereka."

"Okay. Neville, Seamus, Dean, kau berhasil mengagetkanku." Kataku yang disambut dengan dengusan ketiga lelaki itu.

"Kau itu harus dikagetkan, kalau tidak kau itu bisa kejauhan." Kata Dean yang disusul tawa Neville dan Seamus.

"Tidak Dean, aku tidak melamun yang bukan-bukan, oke." Akumenggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kau melamunkan apa Herm?" Kata Seamus penasaran. Akhirnya mereka bertiga mendekatkan diri kearah ku. Bahkan Seamus sampai mendekatkan kepala nya ke arahku. Aku berpandangan ngeri.

"Hei. Kalian ini ada apa? Hei seenak nya saja kau Seamus duduk dikursi ku. Apa kalian mengganggu Hermione? Benar begitu, Herm?" Kata gadis berambut merah itu. Dia baru saja tiba.

"Hei Gin, kami hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Hermione. Apa tidak boleh?." Kata Neville

"Iya Gin, sudah tenang saja. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan mereka kok." Kata ku santai.

"Tapi Hermione, asal kau tahu tiga lelaki ini agak nya menyebalkan." Kata Harry dibelakang, mereka semua tertawa. Aku pun tertawa. Iya sih memang mereka agak menyebalkan.

.

Teeeetttt…

Bel berbunyi. Prof. Minerva memasuki kelas. Sekarang lagi-lagi pelajaran kimia.

Prof. Minerva mendata anak-anak yang tidak hadir. Sepertinya ada tiga orang, Draco Malfoy salah satunya. Kemana dia ya? hah? tunggu. Stop Herm, kenapa kau menanyakan dia sih?

"Baik materi kita hari ini adalah bilangan kuantum." Kata prof. Minerva memulai.

Tokk.. Tokk ..

"Maaf prof, kami terlambat."

Ya benar saja. Itu dia tiga orang yang tidak hadir tadi. Mereka terlambat. Penjelasan prof. Minerva terpotong karena mereka.

"Apa yang membuat kalian terlambat Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan Draco Malfoy?." Prof. Minerva menaikan tangan nya dipinggang.

"Mobil Blaise mogok, prof." Kata Theo datar. Professor Minerva menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah sekarang duduk. Kalian sering sekali terlambat. Dasar anak nakal." Prof. Minerva menggeleng kepala.

"Hhhh.. yasudah baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Siapa yang tahu apa itu bilangan kuantum?."

Aku mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, miss Granger?"

"Bilangan kuantum adalah bilangan bulat yang nilainya harus ditentukan untuk dapat memecahkan persamaan mekanika gelombang." Aku menjawab.

"Ya, terimakasih miss Granger." Kata prof. Minerva

Ginny menatapku dengan sangat serius. Ron dan Harry saling berpandangan. '_Ternyata Hermione pintar juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan guru. Seiisi kelas tahu, dari dulu tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan guru selama pelajaran bab itu belum diajarkan. Tidak ada, kecuali hanya Draco Malfoy.' batin semua murid yang ada dikelas._

Draco Malfoy pun yang baru duduk, tiba-tiba langsung melihat kearahku. _'Ternyata aku memiliki saingan sekarang, ya gadis itu.' batinnya. Lalu ia menyeringai._

"Ada yang bisa menyebutkan bilangan kuantum itu apa saja?."

Aku mengangkat tangan. Tanpa kusadari, Draco yang duduk di sudut belakang juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya. Miss Granger tadi sudah. Sekarang ya Mr. Malfoy?."

"Yang pernah ku dengar ada bilangan kuantum utama, azimuth, magnetik, dan spin, prof."

"Ya bagus sekali Mr. Malfoy. Nah sekarang siapa yang bisa menjelaskannya?."

Aku dan Draco mengangkat tangan lagi.

"Ehmm siapa yang lebih cepat ya?." Kata prof. Minerva bingung

"Saya, prof." kata ku dan Draco berbarengan.

Semua melongo. Semua menatap ku-draco-aku-dan draco lagi.

Sepertinya sekarang kelas XI-9 terdapat saingan ketat.

_'Akhirnya, aku memiliki saingan juga.' Batin Draco. Dan dia menyeringai puas._

* * *

***Dikantin***

"Herm, aku tak menyangka kau cerdas." Kata Harry

"Aku bahkan sampai terbangun dari mimpiku, ketika kau dan Malfoy berebut ingin menjawab." Sambung Ron.

"Ini hebat. Sekarang Draco punya saingan." Kata Ginny.

"Aku senang akhirnya dikelas ada yang menyainginya. Dan beruntung orang itu satu kelas dengan nya." kata Neville.

"Ya, mereka berdua sekelas dengan kita juga." Kata Seamus.

"Ini keren." Tambah Dean.

Kami semua sekarang sedang berada dikantin, baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kami memesan stik kentang dan daging saus barbeque juga jus.

Aku mendengar nya. tentu saja aku mendengar perkataan mereka semua. Namun, pikiran ku lagi-lagi mengenai dia. Hhhhh dasar Draco pergi jauh-jauh dari pikiran ku. Aku tak menganggap nya cerdas tadinya. Ya kupikir begitu. Dan ternyata dugaan ku salah besar. Aku keliru.

"Herm, kau melamun." Kata Ginny

Ya, sukses membuyarkan ku sekarang.

"Melamun, lagi dan lagiii.." Sambung Dean.

"Huhh oke oke aku sekarang tidak melamun oke? Bisakah kita menggati topik lain?." Pintaku.

"Ya ampun.. Kau ingat tadi prof. Minerva memberi kita pr yang banyaknya minta ampun." Kata Ron mengganti topik.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pr Ron?" kata Ginny

"Sejak ada saingan baru Malfoy di Hogwarts. Kau mengerti maksud ku Hermione?." Ron menatap ku.

"Kalian ingin meminta bantuanku menyelesaikan pr begitu?." Aku meneguk jus jeruk ku.

"Tepat." Kata Ron

"Kami bisa pergi kerumah mu dan belajar bersama. Pasti seru." Sambung Neville.

"Cukup mengejek ku." Aku mendengus sebal. Tentu saja aku tahu mereka cuma bercanda, dasar. Mana mungkin Ron peduli dengan pr, dia saja selalu tidur jika guru sedang mengajar.

"Hei Herm, ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu?." Kata Harry

"Gryffindor Estate." Kataku

"Wow jauh sekali." Kata Ginny

"Kebanyakan siswa-siswi Hogwarts itu bertempat tinggal di Godric Residence, Helga Residence, Rowena Residence dan Salazar Residence Herm. Rumah mu jauh sekali." Kata Seamus.

"Jadi rumah kalian dimana?." Tanyaku.

"Godric Residence." Jawab mereka serempak. 'enak sekali' batin ku. Mereka satu komplek.

"Tapi yang kudengar orang itu juga tinggal di Gryffindor Estate. Apa kau tahu dimana rumah dia Herm?." Dean memandangi seseorang yang tengah memesan makanan.

Semua pun mengikuti arah pandang Dean.

Ya Tuhan. Orang yang ditunjuk Dean itu.. Cedric, kakakku.

'Tentu saja dia tinggal di Gryffindor Estate dia kan satu rumah denganku.' Kata hati kecilku.

"Ehmm. Ti. Tidak." Jawabku canggung

"Gryffindor Estate luas Dean." Sambungku.

Mereka mengangguk-ngangguk.

Aku lalu melihatnya. Cedric sedang bersama gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang kemarin.

Selepas memandang mereka, lalu aku menyapu pandangan ku ke sudut lain. Disana ku lihat Draco Malfoy bersama dua orang lelaki yang datang terlambat tadi. Dan ada dua gadis disamping Draco, entahlah siapa.

"Ehm.. kalian tahu siapa gadis disamping Cedric?" Tanya ku ragu.

"Oh itu Cho Chang, dia pacar Cedric. Mereka sudah pacaran selama satu tahun kalu tidak salah." Jawab Ginny.

"Hei darimana kau tau dia bernama Cedric?." Kata Ron.

DEG

Mereka semua baru sadar sekarang. Pertanyaan Ron membuat aku melotot.

"Oh oh oh itu kemarin saat aku menabrak nya, gadis itu memanggil nya Ced. Dan—aku mendengar desas desis orang orang menyebutnya Cedric." Jawabku gelagapan.

Mereka hanya ber oh-oh

"Herm, saat kemarin kau lari dari kantin setelah di—ehm- setelah insiden kemarin, kau kemana?." Pertanyaan Ginny sukses membuat ku kembali melotot.

"Oh aku menenangkan diri dikamar mandi dekat halaman belakang." Jawabku. Aku berusaha se rileks mungkin agar tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai itu lagi. Sudah cukup hari kemarin.

"Oh pasti kau tidak menemukan orang disana kan Herm? Memang jarang ada murid yang kesana. Karena kamar mandi dekat kantin jauh lebih nyaman. Ada kursi nya dan berAC." Kata Ginny.

Pantas. Kemarin tidak ada orang selain aku dan Draco.

"Lalu siapa saja yang mengobrol dengan Draco Malfoy disebelah sana?." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku menatap mereka. Mereka sedang tertawa riang. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Oh itu yang duduk disamping Draco, dia bernama Blaise Zabini." Kata Harry

"Dan yang di hadapannya itu Theodore Nott." Sambung Seamus.

"Lalu dua gadis itu Pansy Parkinson dan Hannah Abott." Sambung Dean.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Mereka berempat bersahabat sejak kecil, rumah mereka bersebelahan di Salazar Residence." Kata Ron

"Berempat? Maksud mu? Eh maksud ku mereka berlima Ron?" Aku menatap nya bingung.

"Mereka berempat tanpa Hannah Abott, Herm." Kata Neville

"Lalu siapa si Hannah itu?." Tanya ku lagi

"Mungkin dia menjadi gadis baru Draco. Ehmm dengar ya Hermione. Walau Draco itu tampan, pintar, juga kaya. Dia tetap memiliki kekurangan. Bayangkan saja dalam satu hari dia bisa menggaet lima gadis disini sekaligus. Kakak kelas, adik kelas, bahkan yang satu angkatan dengan kita. Draco telah merasakan mereka semua." Jelas Ginny

"Maksud mu Gin? Jujur aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini Herm. Draco itu _Bad-Boy_. Dia telah mendekati gadis, melakukan apa itu keinginan nya lalu pergi mencampakkan nya, bisa dibilang meninggalkannya. Hati-hati dengan nya Herm. Aku khawatir kau yang dia incar berikutnya." Tambah Ginny.

Jujur. Aku masih belum paham.

Apa benar Draco Malfoy itu seperti itu? Ya ampun, jika benar mengapa dia membantu nya kemarin? Mengapa ia merelakan dada nya untuk dasar kepalaku kemarin disaat ku menangis. Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu lebih dalam.

"Mengapa dia bisa seperti itu?."

"Karena ayah nya Herm. Ayah nya Lucius Malfoy sangat keras padanya. Draco harus menuruti perintah ayahnya. Sejak kecil hingga 3 tahun yang lalu. Draco sangat penurut. Dia mengikuti semua yang ayah nya perintah. Dan yang aku tahu, setelah itu dia menjadi muak. Lalu yang pertama aku dengar, dia mengimbaskan rasa muak nya kepada seorang gadis. Dan itu mungkin berlanjut sampai sekarang." Jelas Harry

"Darimana kau tahu?."

"Aku sejak taman kanak-kanak sudah kenal dengan nya. Dia anak yang menyebalkan. Aku selalu berpikir begitu. Tidak pernah akur dengan ku. Namun yang harus kau tahu. Aku berhutang budi terhadap ibu nya, Narcissa Malfoy. Empat tahun yang lalu dia menyelamat kan ku dari kecelakaan. Inti nya dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dia tipe ibu yang sangat baik dan lembut. Itulah mengapa Draco sangat mencintai dan menghormati ibunya. Sejak itu aku mencari tahu mengenai keluarganya termasuk tentang Draco. Lalu aku baru sadar, jika Draco itu sepertinya tidak separah seperti yang orang kira. Aku yakin, Draco pasti juga telah menuruni sifat ibunya yang baik."

Semua melongo dan menatap lekat penjelasan Harry. Karena,

Harry baru menjelaskannya sekarang.

* * *

**Hari ketiga,**

**Di Hogwarts.**

Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling Hogwarts sebelum memasuki kelas.

Aku telah mengitari taman depan Hogwarts. Disana terdapat air mancur dan patung kuda putih yang sangat indah. Ditambah rumput hijau yang terawat juga pohon-pohon besar yang gagah membuat suasana terasa hangat, aman, dan nyaman.

Sekarang aku sedang menyusuri koridor lantai bawah. Disini ada lab biologi, kimia, fisika, geografi, dan ya di lantai bawah memang khusus tempat lab. Aku sudah mendengar nya dari Ginny. Lantai 1 untuk lab, lantai 2 untuk ruangan para guru, lantai 3 untuk kelas X, lantai 4 untuk kelas XI, dan lantai 5 untuk kelas XII.

Hogwarts memang menajubkan. Ini seperti sekolah impian.

Aku sekarang memasuki halaman belakang. Terlihat dari sini kamar mandi yang jarang dikunjungi namun masih terawat dengan baik. Ya, kamar mandi tempat ku menangis dihari pertama ku disini. Tempat ku bersandar di dada Draco Malfoy yang tampan dann-cukup Herm. Kau belum tahu siapa dia. Jangan terlalu terhipnotis oleh ketampannan nya. Ingat, Ginny telah memperingatkan kau untuk berhati-hati kepadanya.

Semenjak kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin, aku dan Draco belum berbicara lagi. Entah, apa karena aku yang selalu menghindar bila ada dirinya. Atau apa benar yang dikatakan Ginny. Melakukan lalu meninggalkan. Aku masih tidak tahu.

Aku terus menyusuri pandangan. Pagi ini pukul 8 matahari telah bangun dari tidurnya. Sinar nya berkilauan. Aku bisa melihat kolam di halaman belakang ini membiaskan sinarnya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang berkelas.

Tapi, tunggu….

Ada apa gerangan di samping kolam itu?

Bayangan nya terpantul dari dasar air itu.

Merah menenangkan.

Aku sempat memejamkan mataku.

Angin disini begitu menyejukan.

Dan wangi harum ini sangat mendamaikan.

Ku buka mataku.

Lihatlah, ternyata Hogwarts memiliki tanaman yang indah.

Mawar merah tumbuh subur di halaman belakang.

Mawar merah yang dalam jumlah bisa dikatakan banyak.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Aku membungkuk lalu menyapa mereka. Indah. Hari ketiga ku indah. Aku bercerita kepada mereka dari awal aku melangkah kan kaki di Hogwarts. Mereka melambai-lambai bak pohon kelapa di tepi pantai.

Aku terhenti menceritakannya. Ada sebuah bayangan seseorang dibelakangku. Aku melihatnya di antara mawar merah ini. Bayangan rambut nya berkibar indah. Dia perempuan. Dia pasti Ginny.

"Hai Ginn, tentu kau menemukanku. Lihatlah apa kau tau? Aku sangat meyukai mereka. Mereka menenangkan." Kataku menunjuk mawar-mawar itu. Aku berdiri.

"Mawar ya? Aku juga sangat menyukai nya, kau tahu?."

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Ginny. Lalu, siapa dia? Aku memutar badanku.

"Namaku Cho Chang, aku kelas XII-4. Kudengar kau anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tentu saja. Ia gadis yang kemarin disamping Cedric, yang kata Ginny dia itu pacarnya. Ya dia Cho Chang

"Aku Hermione Granger kelas XI-9. Iya aku anak baru. Ini hari ketiga ku." Aku membalas tangan nya. Kami bersalaman.

Cho tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

"Maaf soal insiden lalu di kantin." Kata Cho

"Oh itu, bukan. Maksudku aku yang salah, aku telah menabrak nya." Timpalku.

"Kau tahu, aku yakin Cedric tidak bermaksud menumpahkannya—ehm maksudku dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Mungkin dia sedang emosi." Kata nya lagi

"Oh iya tentu saja dia emosi, aku melihat nya." Kataku

"Dia sebenarnya berhati lembut kok. Maafkan dia ya." Katanya

Kak Cedric berhati lembut? Andai aku bisa merasakan kelembutannya. Setidaknya melihat nya saja juga tidak apa-apa.

"Iya aku sudah memaafkannya." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku juga menyukai mawar. Apalagi yang berwarna merah. Cedric sering memberikan itu untukku." Cho tersenyum

"Kau tahu, aku lihat kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok. Aku mendukung kalian." Kataku

"Eh, darimana kau tahu aku dan Cedric-."

"Seluruh isi Hogwarts tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kan?" Jawabku.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia sangat lembut. Pantas kak Cedric menyukainya. Aku saja yang baru mengenal beberapa menit lalu menyukainya.

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan tengah menyelimuti, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak. "Hei Chooo!." Sontak aku dan Cho menoleh. Ada dua orang lelaki yang tengah berlari ke arah ku dan Cho. "Cedric mencari mu sedari tadi. Dan kami ikut membantunya, ternyata kau disini." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka berdua—errr tampan. Sungguh.

"Oh kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya. Aku duluan Hermione." Ia melambai kepadaku.

Aku membalas lambaiannya. Agak canggung sebenarnya sih, karena... kedua lelaki itu tidak beranjak mengikuti Cho yang sudah pergi sekarang. Mereka masih berdiri di hadapanku.

"Namaku Olivier Wood. Dan ini-."

"Viktor Krum." Kata lelaki yang berbadan keren itu.

Oh Tuhan... ternyata mereka memperkenalkan dirinya...

"Oh akuu…"

"Hermione kah?." Kata mereka berdua.

"Eh, darimana kalian tahu namaku?." Ucapku kaget.

"Dari Cho tadi beberapa menit lalu, dia memanggil namamu kan?." Kata Wood

Dia tersenyum. Errr—dia tampan.

"Jadi kau anak baru?." Tanya Krum

"Iya, aku kelas XI-9." Jawabku.

Teeeetttt..

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Kami bertiga yang berada di halaman belakang itu kaget bukan main.-_-

"Oh sudah masuk ayo Krum kita ke kelas pelajaran prof. Snape menanti aku tidak mau kena hukuman jika kita telat masuk ke kelas." Kata Wood tanpa ada tanda jeda saat dia berkata. Krum mengangguk lalu memandangku.

Ya, dia juga tampan. Dan errrr-gayanya cool.

"Baiklah Hermione, senang bertemu denganmu. Kami ke kelas duluan ya." Sambung Wood. Ia melambaikan tangan nya. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Selepas itu dia telah berlalu. Sementara Krum dia juga telah berjalan menjauh, namun-masih menghadap ke arahku. Dannn saat dia sudah jauh- Viktor Krum itu menoleh ke arahku.

* * *

***Dikelas XI-9***

"Baik, untuk praktek biologi bulan ini, aku akan mengambil nilai praktek dari kalian semua berupa tugas karya ilmiah." Kata prof. Sprout.

Terdengar sorak sorai anak sekelas. Entah aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.

"Aku lebih menyukai praktek daripada teori." Kata Ron dibelakang.

Oh sekarang aku mengerti.

"Aku akan membagi kelompok. Ada 20 orang murid disini kan?-"

"21 prof, kemarin kita baru kedatangan murid baru." Putus Draco

"Ah ya, maaf aku lupa. Ini tak apa Miss. Granger, aku sudah tahu banyak tentangmu. Juara I lomba karya ilmiah se-Inggris, benar?" Kata Prof. Sprout

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku memang memenangi lomba karya ilmiah dua tahun lalu melalui majalah langgananku.

"Baik.. aku akan membagi tiga kelompok. Lalu aku ingin kau Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, dan kau Hermione Granger untuk menjadi ketua dari masing-masing kelompok. Kalian berhak memilih enam anggota yang lain untuk saling bekerja sama. Oh iya, tema untuk karya ilmiah kali ini adalah mengamati hidup tumbuhan. Kalian boleh memilih bebas tumbuhan apa saja. Waktu kalian tiga minggu. Dan ingat, jika kalian menganggap enteng tugas ini dan tidak mengerjakannya, jangan harap kalian akan naik kelas. Mengerti?." Jelas prof. Sprout

"Mengerti prof."

* * *

***Beberapa waktu kemudian, dikantin***

"Kenapa harus aku ketuanya?." Kataku lalu meneguk jus mangga yang sudah ku pesan.

"Kayyyeennaaa khaaww pwwinntaaeerr Hermm." Kata Ron sambil mengunyah makanan.

Buukk. Ginny memukulnya

"Habiskan dulu. Dasar tidak pernah berubah." Kata Ginny

"Ehmm, sorry. Maksudku karena kau pintar Herm." Ucap Ron.

"Tapi kan aku murid baru, kenapa prof. Sprout tidak menyuruh Draco Malfoy saja? Dia kan juga pintar, kenapa dia memilih aku?."

"Draco Malfoy tidak begitu tertarik dengan biologi, Herm." Kata Harry

"Bahkan nilai nya kalah dengan Neville dan Padma untuk pelajaran biologi. Tapi ya memang meski kalah nya hanya sedikit." Sambung Ginny

"Neville dan Parvati berbakat di bidang biologi. Ayah mereka sama-sama dokter. Dan prof. Sprout memilih mu karena kau pernah juara karya ilmiah Herm, tadi begitu yang ku dengar." Tambah Ron

Aku mengangguk.

"Hei boleh kita bergabung?."

Ya, itu suara Dean. Kami mengangguk.

Sekarang Dean, Neville, dan Seamus duduk bergabung dengan kami.

"Hei Hermione, anggota kelompok karya ilmiah mu siapa saja?." Tanya Neville

Aku meneguk jus ku lagi. Sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan Neville.

"Ya ampun Herm, jadi benar kata Padma kau belum bertindak ya?." Kata Seamus

"Belum. Tapi Ginny, Harry, Ron sudah setuju bergabung denganku." Kataku

Ginny, Ron dan Harry mengangguk antusias.

"Itu berarti kau baru berempat Hermione, berarti kau harus mencari tiga orang lagi." Kata Dean

"Kalau kau, sudah menemukan anggota-anggota mu Nev?." Tanyaku kepada Neville

"Sudah Herm. Dean dan Seamus mereka setuju sekelompok denganku. Dan ku dengar Padma juga sudah menemukannya. Bahkan tadi dia telah menggaet Pansy Parkinson untuk masuk ke kelompoknya. Dan yang ku dengar lagi Hermione. Tinggal tersisa tiga orang lagi yang belum masuk ke kelompok ku maupun Padma. Tentu saja mereka." Jelas Neville. Dia memandang tiga orang lelaki yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami.

Mereka Blaise Zabini-Theodore Nott-dan Draco Malfoy. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka.

"Herm, lain kali kau jika jadi ketua lagi harus cepat mencari anggota. Karena jika kau seperti sekarang kehabisan anggota dan mau tidak mau bersama mereka, itu sungguh tidak enak. Mereka bertindak seenaknya, tidak mau bekerja dan merepotkan." Kata Neville

"Ya Hermione, aku pernah sekelompok dengannya. Dan akhirnya tugas kami kacau total. Otomatis aku sebagai ketua yang kena hukuman. Menyebalkan." Kata Seamus

"Apa benar seperti itu? Kalau benar kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu ku Gin, Har, Ron?" Kataku memandang mereka bertiga

"Maafkan aku Hermione, aku tidak tahu Neville dan Padma bertindak cepat sekali." Kata Ginny

"Sejujurnya aku juga baru ingin memberitahumu sekarang, Herm." Kata Ron

Mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan ya, sekarang tidak ada pilihan Herm. Untuk saat ini, tak apalah sekelompok dengan mereka. Dan jangan sampai terulang lagi Herm kejadian ini. Ehmm.. sekarang kau tidak punya pilihan." Kata Harry

Aku menghela napas

"Lalu sekarang?-"

"Kau harus mengajak mereka." Dean memutus omonganku.

Sial. Berat sekali sih jadi ketua.

Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka?

'Hai, Blaise, Nott, hai Draco Malfoy, maukah kalian sekelompok dengan ku untuk tugas biologi?' itu bodoh. Aku pasti tidak bisa berkata selancar itu.

'Hai kalian belum dapat kelompok biologi kan, maukah kalian-" duh itu terlalu banyak basa-basi.

Dan bagaimana jika baru ketika aku memulai kata 'Hei' mereka langsung menertawaiku?

Hhhhhhh. Merepotkan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Thanks to Luluk Minam Cullen, , nong, Guest, Adellia Malfoy, nicebeever, Galuh, Nisa Malfoy yang sudah mereview. Jadi semangat nulisnya hehe._

_Review ya kalo mau lanjut:)_

_Next chapter special dramione_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca:)_

_Salam_


	4. Di ujung koridor kelas

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T++  
**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 4 : 'Di ujung koridor kelas'**

**Cedric POV**

Aku baru saja selesai menempatkan mobil ku di parkiran belakang Hogwarts. Dan sekarang aku menaiki lift untuk mencapai kelas ku, XII-4 dilantai 5.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit, dan akhirnya aku sampai.

Ya, benar saja sudah setengah murid datang.

Aku belum melihat kedalam nya, namun suara mereka terdengar diluar.

Aku menghampiri mereka, Wood, Krum, Cho dan Angelina. Mereka berbincang di bangku panjang depan kelas.

"Jadi dia suka mawar merah juga, Cho?." Krum sedang berbicara pada Cho.

"Ya, aku berbincang dengannya sedikit kemarin." Kata Cho

Tunggu, siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

Wood yang menyadari kedatangan ku pun menyapa.

"Hei Ced."

Aku dan Wood menyatukan tangan. Bisa dikatakan inilah yang dilakukan anak lelaki saat bertemu karibnya. Semacam tos tangan. Aku juga melakukan itu kepada Krum.

Lalu aku duduk disamping Cho.

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?." Tanyaku.

"Krum ingin mendekati gadis baru." Kata Angelina Johnson.

"Oh ya? Siapa Krum? Ceritalah kepada ku.-eh tapi tunggu, kenapa kau mencari gadis lain? Pdkt kau dengan Sarah Fawcett gagal,eh?." Kataku menggoda.

Krum hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tak apalah Ced. Biarkan dia memilih yang pas." Kata Wood

_(Ya, Cedric, Krum dan Wood telah bersahabat sejak memasuki kelas X. Kalian semua telah tahu bahwa Cedric dan Cho telah pacaran selama satu tahun. Dan, sekarang ku beri tahu bahwa Oliver Wood tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Angelina Johnson beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Karena itu.. Krum jadi jomblo sendiri. Dan- Ah ya, mereka semua sepakat sedari dulu kalau memanggil Viktor Krum dan Olivier Wood dengan nama belakang saja, karena... memang lebih enak memanggilnya begitu kan? Krum dan Wood. Daripada Viktor dan Olivier.-Bahkan, ini permintaan dari Krum dan Wood sendiri.)_

"Oh kalau begitu, siapa gadis itu Krum?." Tanya ku

"Dia murid baru Ced, namanya Hermione Granger." Kata Krum antusias.

DEG.

Apa?

Murid baru?

Hermione Granger?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus dia?

Ha?

Beratus siswi yang bersekolah di Hogwarts, mengapa Krum memilih dia?

Dari awal aku sudah tidak suka dia bersekolah disini. Untungnya aku telah terdaftar sebagai murid disini dengan nama hanya Cedric Diggory, dan tidak menggunakan nama Granger dibelakang. Jika tidak, seluruh isi sekolah akan tahu aku kakak nya. Dan untung itu tidak terjadi.

Dari awal aku sudah memiliki firasat tentangnya dan sekolah ini. Dan ternyata firasat ku benar, akhirnya ayah memasukan nya disekolah ini juga.

Apasih istimewa nya dia itu? Sampai ayah selalu membedakan aku dengannya. Alasan lama ayah jika berkata 'dia itu perempuan Ced, harus lebih diutamakan' toh aku juga anak nya. Sampai ibu rela mengorbankan nyawa nya untuk memilih dia hidup di dunia ini. Sampai sekarang Krum akan mendekatinya? Ini buruk.

"Aku lebih suka kau melanjutkan pdkt mu dengan Sarah Fawcett, Krum." Kataku sinis.

"Apa Ced? Tunggu. Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau tidak setuju aku akan mendekatinya?." Tanya Krum berlanjut.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat, lalu aku bangun dari tempat duduk ku, menggendong tas dan lekas melangkah memasuki kelas.

Sementara Krum, Wood, dan Angelina bertatapan. Aku merasakan Cho menarik lenganku. Tapi aku menghiraukannya.

"Sorry Krum. Mungkin Cedric masih kesal dengan Hermione masalah insiden dikantin beberapa hari lalu." Kata Cho.

"Apa? Insiden dikantin?." Angelina bingung.

"Kau belum menceritakannya Cho." Kata Wood.

"Nanti kita bicarakan." Balas Cho singkat.

"Walau begitu, tapi aku akan tetap mencoba mendekatinya Cho." Kata Krum.

Cho hanya berpandangan oke-baiklah-nanti-saja. Lalu Cho pun lantas pergi ke kelas menyusulku.

**POV End**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Aku tiba di parkiran Hogwarts dengan supir pribadiku. Aku pun keluar mobil.

"Hei Herm!." Kata seseorang dibalik mobil.

Itu Ginny.

Dia baru saja tiba dengan Ron dan Harry, mereka se mobil. Dan Ron yang menyetir.

"Hei Gin." Ucap ku sambil menghampiri mereka

"Eh kemana mobil mu Har?. Dan tumben kalian datang pagi." Kataku.

"Di bengkel Herm, kukira ada sedikit yang harus diperbaiki. Dan-" Jawab Harry.

Aku mengangguk.

"Herm, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika prof. Lupin?" Tanya Ron

"Sudah." Jawabku singkat.

"Boleh aku pinjam?." Ron memandangku dengan muka memelas.

Karena aku kasihan, aku merogoh tas ku lalu mengambil buku ku dan memberikan nya pada Ron.

"Terimakasih Hermione!." Kata Ron dan Harry serempak.

Lalu Harry dan Ron pergi meninggalkanku dan Ginny di parkiran. Mereka berlalu dengan berlari. Entah mereka kenapa. Sampai mereka menabrak seseorang yang kelihatannya guru. Aku melihat mereka meminta maaf sambil berjongkok lalu berlutut.

"Eh?." Kataku heran.

"Itu prof. Snape, dia guru kimia kelas XII. Dia sangat galak Herm sungguh. Harry dan Ron pernah mendapat hukuman akibat menabraknya jalan. Dan sepertinya hal itu terulang." Kata Ginny. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu baik Herm meminjamkan mereka pr. Aku saja menolak mentah-mentah akan meminjamkannya. Kau tahu mereka mau kemana? Mereka pasti akan ke kantin, menyalin pr mu sambil menikmati kopi dan sejuknya udara. Mereka tidak pernah berubah." Tambah Ginny.

Oh sekarang aku tahu alasan mereka datang pagi.

"Dasar. Untuk kali ini saja aku memberikannya hadiah." Kataku.

Lalu aku dan Ginny melangkah menuju lift untuk sampai ke kelas kami.

* * *

***Dikelas***

Aku menaruh tas lalu duduk. Begitu juga Ginny.

Kelas masih seperti biasanya. Belum separuh murid datang.

Aku merogoh isi kolong mejaku. Biasanya ada buku atau pulpen atau catatan ku yang tak sengaja tertinggal. Aku memang biasa menaruh barang dikolong mejaku.

Seperti ada plastik.

Dan-apa ini?

Aku menarik keluar nya.

Sekuntum mawar merah lengkap berbungkus plastik bening indah, ada di kolong mejaku.

Aku terpana. Lalu menghirup harumnya mawar itu.

Harum, aku menyukainya.

Pertanyaannya: siapa yang menaruhnya? Lebih tepatnya siapa yang memberikan bunga ini untuk ku?

Ya, disini ditulis to: Hermione Granger.

"Ya ampun Herm, siapa yang memberi mu mawar?." Tanya Ginny mengagetkan ku.

"Jujur Gin, aku menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawabku.

"Disini tertulis from: Secret Admirer." Sambungku.

"Oh tidak. Kau murid baru dan baru bersekolah 4 hari sudah mempunyai secret admirer?." Kata Ginny.

"So Sweet." Sambung nya.

"Siapa ya yang memberikannya? Kenapa dia tahu aku sangat menyukai mawar merah?." Tanyaku heran. Sementara Ginny, dia tampak berpikir keras.

"Coba kau ingat, siapa yang tahu kalau kau suka mawar merah? Jujur Herm, kau belum memberitahuku." Kata Ginny. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ah ya..Kemarin aku mengatakannya pada Cho-Chang. Ya dia. Aku bertemunya dihalaman belakang kemarin dan berbincang sebentar. Lalu sampai dia dipanggil Wood dan Krum pembicaraan kita terhenti." Kataku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Apa Wood dan Krum-?." Tanyanya.

"Iya Gin, aku tahu namanya karena aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Apa kau tahu dia eh maksudku mereka?."

"Tentu saja. Wood, dan Krum sahabat Cedric sejak kelas X. Aku mendengarnya dari gosip anak perempuan. Eh tunggu, apa yang membuatmu,eh?." Ginny menyeringai.

Menurut ku dia sama seperti Draco Malfoy disaat seperti ini.

"Ehm eh itu ah hanya saja aku eh maksudku Krum selalu melihat ke arahku. Tatapannya seperti-ah entahlah. Dan aku merasakan dia terus memperhatikanku saat aku dikantin kemarin, bahkan di perpus-lalu…"

"Jelas sekali. Dia Hermione. Dia…" Ginny memotong perkataanku. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Apa ada pesan didalam mawar itu?." Tanya Ginny kemudian.

"Sepertinya ada." Aku membuka secarik kertas kecil didalam mawar itu.

"Temui aku di ujung koridor lantai 4 di samping ruang uks selepas sekolah"

Begitu bunyi pesannya.

"Temui dia Herm." Kata Ginny

"Temui siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia Viktor Krum. Jelas sekali Herm dia yang memberikan mawar itu padamu. Pasti dia tahu kau menyukai mawar dari Cho Chang. Mereka dekat Herm. Cho itu kekasih Cedric. Dan- ah pokoknya aku yakin kalau itu Krum. Karena juga tidak mungkin Wood kan? dia sudah memiliki kekasih soalnya Hermi." Jelas Ginny.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Apa mungkin Krum yang memberikan ini?

Aku bingung. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir sepertinya itu sangat mungkin.

"Ah Krum romantis sekali sih. Di ujung koridor lantai 4 samping uks kan sepi sekali. Ahhh kau sangat beruntung Herm. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang terpesona dengan Krum. Dia itu kapten tim basket Hogwarts Herm Ohhhhh." Kata Ginny. Dia sekarang memandang ku seperti gadis yang melihat lelaki tampan sedang berjalan di depan nya.

'_Krum? Apa dia?.'_ Tanya hatiku.

* * *

***Ketika pelajaran hari ini usai***

"Dah Hermione, semoga menyenangkan. Oh pastinya iya." Kata Ginny di akhir sekolah hari ini.

"Apanya?." Tanya Ron penasaran.

"Ini urusan wanita." Jawab Ginny. Kami saling tersenyum. Sementara Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan.

Ya itulah perpisahan kita dihari ini. Mereka segera turun. Murid-murid yang lain juga sudah turun semua. Tersisa aku sendiri dikelas.

Lalu aku menuju koridor ujung di lantai kelasku, lantai 4. Aku menemukan uks sudah dikunci rapat oleh petugas. 'apa Krum?' aku masih bingung. Entahlah. Aku harap dia segera muncul sekarang, agar aku bisa cepat sampai rumah dan mengerjakan pr ku.

Aku sekarang menunggu nya. Sambil membawa sekuntum mawar merah yang diberikannya. Sesekali aku mencium aroma mawar itu. Sungguh menenangkan.

Aku masih berdiri menunggu.

Dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya -

DEG

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada yang memegang pinggangku. Sekarang aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku merasakan juga ada hembusan napas di leherku.

Tubuhku terpaku.

Dan sekarang aku merasakan sebuah bibir mendarat dileherku. Sekarang dan sekarang aku mencoba berteriak, namun aku merasakan lagi ada sentuhan jari di bibirku, sentuhan yang lembut. Aku tak bisa berteriak. Mulutku ditutup oleh tangan, aku merasakannya. Mataku melotot. Aku mencoba bergerak, tapi aku merasakan tubuhku tak bisa mengelak. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekapku erat. Dari belakang tubuhku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku baru merasakan tubuhku tak berdaya.

Secepat kilat, aku terdorong disebuah dinding uks.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya. Aku melotot. Tidak berkedip.

Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di dinding sebagai sanggaan badannya.

Aku mencium aroma nya. Aroma mint yang menyejukkan.

Aku melihat matanya. Kelabu menenangkan.

. Draco Malfoy?

Kenapa dia yang disini? Dimana Viktor Krum?

Aku masih memegang mawar merah nya.

Aku terdiam.

Mataku melotot saat Draco mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Aku ingin berteriak tapi mulutku terkatup. Sungguh, dia memang tampan. Aku melihatnya lebih dekat dari kemarin. Rasanya, aku telah terhipnotis sekarang.

Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Dan—ya Tuhan aku bisa merasakan napas Draco Malfoy. Hembusan nya sangat tenang. Seperti wajahnya. Tapi, ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Aku tidak bisa membacanya.

Dia menciumku.

Bibir nya mendarat mulus dibibirku. Dia memejamkan matanya. Aku merasakan dia sangat tenang dalam melakukannya. Begitu lembut.

Dia terus melakukannya. Mencari celah agar aku dapat membalas ciumannya. Namun aku masih terdiam.

Disaat dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Entah, bibirku bergerak tanpa perintah.

Aku membalas ciuman Draco Malfoy.

Sekarang dia mencari celah agar dapat menjelajah dalam mulutku. Aku tetap tidak membuka mulutku. Namun tampaknya dia tidak menyerah. Dia semakin memperdalam ciuman nya. Semakin dalam. 'aahh akhirnya mulut ku terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Dia memainkan lidahnya. Aku semakin tak berdaya. Tubuhku melemah. Ciuman ini mengambil banyak oksigen, hingga aku mulai kehabisan napas. Dan aku juga melihat napas Draco sudah tak karuan, dia masih meneruskannya.

Aku tidak kuat. Sesak. Tubuhku semakin melemah. Draco masih meneruskannya.

Aku mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Menjambak rambut nya. Menarik dasi sekolah yang masih dia gunakan. Namun semua gagal. Dia masih meneruskannya.

Sial. Batinku.

Dia belum melepaskannya.

Lama..

Hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya. Aku bersender di dinding dengan lemas. Aku juga melihat Draco sedang mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah.

Mawar itu terjatuh.

Dan Draco mengambilnya.

"Akulah-secret ad-mirer itu. A-ku yang mem-berikan mu-ini. Da-n- aku—juga mendengar ucapan mu dengan—Cho-Chang." Katanya sambil mengatur napas.

Dugaanku dengan Ginny meleset total.

Aku tak menyangkanya. 180 derajat berbeda diatas kertas.

Aku masih bersandar di dinding. Masih berusaha mengatur napasku.

"Terima kasih Hermione. Aku suka bibir mu." Kata Draco, dia menyeringai.

"Ohiya, kau pasti kekurangan anggota kelompok biologi kan? Aku, Theo, dan Blaise bersedia dengan senang hati masuk ke kelompokmu. Dan ini-bunga mawar dariku untukmu. Sampai jumpa. Ku harap di lain waktu kita bisa lebih serius dari yang tadi." Kata nya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Draco Malfoy.

Kau kurang ajar.

Menciumku tanpa meminta izin.

Dan kau, sialan.

Kau membuatku lemas sekarang.

Kau menyebalkan.

Tapi... aku mengambilnya.

Aku mengambil bunga mawar pemberiannya.

Aku tak begitu paham apa maksud perkataan nya barusan.

Pikiran ku telah melayang ke angkasa.

Sialan.

Sekarang dia melangkah pergi.

Andai saja aku tidak lemas sekarang, aku akan menonjok mu kuat-kuat hingga rahang mu patah.

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

_Special dramione nya kurang greget ya? Maaf banget ya. Nanti di chapter-chapter lain ada lagi kok hehehe._

_Mengenai chapter 3 yang kurang greget, maaf. Soalnya chapter kemarin khusus pengenalan tokoh yang lain yaa hehehe._

_Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang udah mau membaca:)_

_Maaf banget kalo ada typo ya._

_Masalah kritik mengenai sudut pandang Hermione POV, sudah sedikit demi sedikit aku perbaiki. Terima kasih banyak yang udah kritik._

_Dan terima kasih yang amat banyak untuk yang me review cerita ini. Aku sebagai author baru seneng banget, ff pertama ada yang mau review hiks hiks *terharu* hehehe_

_Kalau ada yang mau lanjut, seperti biasa review:)_

_Chapter ini aku updated cepat karena permintaan para review:)._

_Next chapter mengenai re-solution Hermione-Cedric._

_Terima kasih:)_

_Salam_


	5. Kak Cedric

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

_**Hermione-Cedric Re-Solution**_

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 5: 'Kak Cedric…'**

**Draco POV**

Hermione Jane Granger.

Sial.

Daritadi aku terus memikirkannya.

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena mengingatnya.

Aku mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi saat dia menangis di dadaku.

Aku mengingat dia saat menatapku di kamar mandi beberapa hari yang lalu-kemudian menangis dengan keras.

Aku mengingat saat dia dapat menjawab pertanyaan prof. Minerva seperti yang aku dapat lakukan.

Aku mengingat ciuman kemarin dikoridor sekolah.

Aku mengingat dia membalas ciumanku.

Aku terus mengingatnya hingga aku terlarut sendiri pada akhirnya.

Kenapa aku ini? Aku sering sekali mencium gadis-gadis hampir setiap hari. Bahkan aku juga beberapa kali melakukannya, melakukan apa itu yang aku inginkan.

Dan kenapa aku seperti ini? Bagai seorang pangeran yang selalu menginginkan princess nya datang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ini. Aku menginginkan Hermione Granger lagi. Setelah aku menciumnya, aku menginginkannya lagi. Bahkan kemarin saat aku ingin menjauh pergi darinya, sejujurnya aku menarik paksa langkah ku pergi. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menjauh darinya.

Kenapa aku ini?

Aku tidak pernah begini. Jika seperti bersama gadis-gadis yang lain, aku tidak pernah begini.

Aku menyukai matanya, bibirnya, rambutnya.

Ah apa apaan kau ini Draco?!

Apa kau sudah gila?!

Kau menyukai seorang gadis? Apa itu benar? Aku menyukai

Hermione Granger?

Entahlah.

**POV End.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Ginny telah 100 kali mengirim pesan kepadaku menanyakan bagaimana Krum menembakmu.

Sial.

Aku tidak mau membalasnya. Kejadiannya 180 derajat meleset jauh.

Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?

Oh tidaaak. Aku tidak mau mengingat nya.

Cukup. Aku tidak mau berpikiran tentangnya lagi.

Namun, aku sulit memungkiri.

Aku menyukai tatapannya.

Oh tidaak. Apa apaan aku ini?

Herm dia itu Draco Malfoy, yang kata Ginny kau harus berhati-hati dengannya.

Aku memang telah merasakan ada yang berbeda saat aku memandangnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dan aku merasakan ada yang berkata 'dia itu sangat tampan', aku tahu itu pasti kata mataku.

Lalu aku juga tidak mau berpaling saat aku memandangnya. Dia seperti-ah sudahlah. Dia seperti mawar merah, oke setiap aku memandangnya saja aku merasakan-.

Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Dari beberapa buku yang aku baca mengenai perasaan, sepertinya aku menyukainya.

Benarkah?

Entahlah.

**POV End**

* * *

**Cedric POV**

Sudah sejak kemarin pulang sekolah hingga detik ini aku berdiam di kamar.

Aku tidak keluar kamar. Aku tidak makan dan minum selama dua hari.

Mereka sudah membujukku. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pelayan rumahku. Tapi aku tetap saja menghiraukannya.

Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas. Aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Aku terus mengingat kejadian kemarin yang mebuatku seperti ini.

**Flashback on**

*Di taman belakang sekolah

"Ced, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau selalu saja mengacuhkan Krum. Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kelas X. Hanya karena masalah gadis kalian seperti ini. Lagipula apa salahnya Hermione Granger sampai kau sangat tidak meyukainya?." Itu kata Cho sepanjang hari kemarin.

"Tentu dia salah. Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu dari dulu." Kataku singkat.

"Apa Ced? Kau tidak pernah menyukainya dari dulu? Jadi kau sudah kenal dengannya lama? Ced ceritakan."

DEG

Sial. Aku kelepasan mengatakannya.

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung harus bilang apa. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ced jawab aku." Kata Cho mendesak.

"Ehm. Ayah kami pebisnis. Aku sudah mengenal nya beberapa tahun ini. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Dia sering ke rumahku. Dia juga selalu ingin mengobrol denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya. Aku selalu mengabaikannya. Kasihan sekali." Kataku meyeringai. Tunggu, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan?

"Ced, astaga. Jadi kau selalu mengabaikannya? Kau ini jahat sekali Ced. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya di abaikan? Aku pernah mengalaminya Ced." Kata Cho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak meyukainya sejak dia lahir." Kataku ketus.

DEG

Aku kelepasan perkataan lagi.

"Ced kau itu melebih-lebihkan masalah. Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikan perempuan. Itu sama saja kau mengabaikan ku Ced. Aku ini perempuan." Untung saja Cho tidak mengerti apa perkataan ku tadi.

"Kau dengan dia itu beda." Kataku lagi.

"Kita sama-sama perempuan Ced. Kita sama-sama terbuat dari tulang rusuk laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan jelas mengapa kau sangat tidak menyukainya-"

"Aku membencinya Cho." Kataku memotong perkataan Cho.

Cho melotot dan marah. Aku hanya bisa memandang nya dengan tatapan datar tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jangan memotong perkataan ku Ced! Kau ini aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kau jarang menelpon ku, kau tidak membalas pesanku. Kau jarang merespon jika aku sedang berbicara. Kau tidak mengizinkan ku ke rumah mu. Dan sekarang kau memotong perkataan ku Ced. Kau selalu mengalah dalam berbicara, kau selalu menghargai perkataan orang lain. Dan kenapa sekarang kau jadi begini Ced? Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan akhir-akhir ini juga tidak masuk akal. Mulai dari menyuruh Krum mendekati Fawcett lagi. Sampai kau bilang kau membenci Hermione Grang-."

"CUKUP." Kataku keras setengah berteriak.

'Aku bukannya tidak membolehkan mu kerumahku Cho, untuk yang lalu sebelum Hermione bersekolah di Hogwarts aku mengizinkanmu kerumahku karena dia tidak pernah keluar kamar. Paling hanya pergi ke halaman belakang. Sekarang keadaan berbalik Cho, jika kau kerumahku kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya.' Batinku

"Kau ini Ced, kau sekarang membentakku! Kau—"

Kesabaranku habis. Sekarang aku berdiri. Aku menatapnya, menatap Cho dengan pandangan kesal. Ya, aku bisa dibilang marah sekarang. Kenapa Cho tidak mengerti juga jika aku bilang tidak suka. Kenapa kali ini dia begitu menentangku.

Cho pun kemudian berdiri. Sekarang kita saling tatap menatap. Mata kami memancarkan sinar merah. Kami sama-sama sedang kesal.

"Apa kau sudah bosan denganku, oh atau kau mempunyai gadis lain? Apa itu benar Ced? Kau memilikinya? Kau menyukai gadis lain? Ced, jawab aku!."

Brukkk.

Awwww

Tanpa kusadari aku mendorong Cho saking kesalnya. Aku benar-benar diluar kendali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dia merintih kesakitan. Siku nya berdarah terkena tajamnya batu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Aku diam bak patung di museum bersejarah.

"Cho, kau berdarah. Siapa yang melakukan ini?." Kata lelaki itu. Dia berambut merah. Dia menghadapkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia berusaha menolong Cho.

BUUUKK.

Hantaman keras terasa di pipi ku. Hidungku mengalir darah. Tapi aku masih terdiam.

"Kau pengecut Ced. Sialan, kau pengecut, cuih." Lelaki itu menonjok perutku.

Aku masih diam. Aku masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Semua aku merasa diluar kendaliku.

"Cukup. Sudah cukup." Kata Cho melerai. Dia meneteskan butiran-butiran air mata.

Cho menangis? Karenaku?

Sekarang aku melihat dia berlinang air mata. Hatiku ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Cho rasakan. Aku benar-benar pengecut! Ced, ini bukan dirimu.

Lalu setelah itu aku meruntuk diriku karena telat menghampirinya. Lelaki itu telah memeluk Cho di depanku. Dia memeluk Cho dengan erat dan menghapus air mata nya.

Hatiku semakin tersayat.

Lelaki yang memeluk Cho itu, Percy Weasley. Sepupu dari Ron dan Ginny Weasley.

Dia mantan Cho ketika SMP.

**Flashback off**

Hingga saat ini aku tidak berhubungan dengan Cho. Mungkin dia sudah mengirimi ku 1000 pesan yang intinya ingin memutus hubungan kami. Mungkin dia sudah menghubungi ku 100 kali. Namun, aku tidak siap dengan semua itu. Aku mematikan handphone ku semenjak kejadian itu.

Aku sekarang merasa tubuhku melemas. Aku memaksakan diri untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin bisa ke halaman belakang untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Aku berjalan dengan susah payah. Entah, kepalaku pening. Benar-benar pusing yang ku rasa. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari didepan ku terdapat beberapa anak tangga turun kebawah. Akhirnya aku terjatuh dari atas tangga. Aku merasakan tubuhku terguling di tangga dengan cepat. Ketika sampai di dasar tangga aku sempat memegang dahi ku yang berdarah. Pandanganku lama-lama redup. Mataku sangat ingin menutup.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Hingga akhirnya semuanya redup dan aku merasakan keheningan hidup. Tapi sebelumnya aku mendengar ada sebuah suara. Suara gadis berteriak.

"Kak Cedric…"

Itu yang aku dengar.

**POV End**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

'Aku tidak melihat dia dimanapun Cho'

Aku mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Wood dikantin saat jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Aku merasa aneh karena Cho, Wood, dan Krum tidak bersama kak Cedric saat itu. Mereka terlihat panik dan mereka tampak tergesa-gesa.

Apa yang mereka cari itu kak Cedric?

Entahlah.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Aku tidak tahu apakah hari ini menyenangkan. Ginny mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi lusa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada _geng Malfoy._

Yang lebih parah, apa kau tahu semenjak kejadian diujung koridor sekolah?

Setiap kali Malfoy melihatku dia menyeringai.

Sial. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

Sudah Herm, hilangkan pikiran tentang Draco Malfoy itu.

*dirumah

Pikiranku masih terfokus pada Malfoy. Sial aku tidak bisa memungkiri nya. Sampai aku tidak sadar telah sampai di rumah.

Aku memasuki pintu rumah. Saat aku ingin menaiki tangga, mataku terpaku pada seseorang.

Kak Cedric jatuh terguling di tangga.

'Kak Cedric….' Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sekarang aku melihat darah mengalir dari kepala nya.

Aku terpaku.

Pelayan rumah ku segera menggotong nya memasuki mobil.

Kami membawa nya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

***Di rumah sakit* **

Aku panik bukan main. Selama lima jam kak Cedric tak kunjung sadar.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik, kita tinggal menunggunya sadar." Kata perawat itu.

"Boleh aku melihat?." Tanyaku.

"Silahkan." Kata perawat itu ramah.

Aku ragu untuk memasuki kamar kak Cedric.

Aku takut saat dia terbangun dan melihatku, dia-

Sudah sudah. Aku ini adik nya aku harus masuk.

Lalu aku memasuki kamar itu. Aku melihatnya. Dia pucat. Wajahnya lesuh.

Aku mengambil bangku disampingnya. Aku duduk memandangi wajahnya. Kak Cedric tampan, tak ada yang meragukannya.

Aku memegang tangannya. Tangannya dingin, tapi membuatku hangat. Sejujurnya aku ragu untuk menyentuh tangannya. Entah, seperti ada kilat menyambar tanganku, aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sadarlah kak…" Pinta ku.

Sekarang jam 6 sore.

Aku merasa capek dan pegal. Aku belum mengganti pakaian sekolah. Aku tidak tidur siang. Aku juga belum makan siang. Sekarang, aku merasa lelah, lapar dan mengantuk.

Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur pulas di samping kasur kak Cedric sambil menggenggam tangannya.

**POV End.**

* * *

**Cedric POV**

Aku menatap langit-langit dinding itu.

Gelap.

Disini dingin, tapi aku merasa hangat.

Perlahan aku membuka mata ku. Masih berat, namun aku sudah membukanya.

Aku merasakan pening yang amat sangat.

Aku merasa kepala ku sedang di balut perban.

Dan aku merasakan genggaman tangan yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku menoleh ke samping.

Ternyata dia, dia Hermione Granger sedang tidur di samping kasur ku posisi duduk.

Entah, aku tidak pernah merasakan se-nyaman ini sebelumnya. Tubuhku seolah tak bisa bergerak. Ya, aku membiarkan dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah nya. Dia tidur pulas, dia tampak sangat lelah, da masih menggenakan seragam sekolah.

Aku menatap dinding kamar. Aku menangkap bayangan jam disana. Sudah pukul 9 malam, dan dia belum mengganti pakaian sekolah nya?

Terkadang aku berpikir, dia itu adalah adikku.

Terkadang aku berpikir, selama ayah dan mama tidak ada, dia lah tanggung jawabku.

Terkadang aku berpikir, tidak kah aku ini jahat? Seorang kakak seharusnya melindungi adiknya. Seorang laki-laki harus nya melindungi perempuan. Apakah aku selama ini sudah terlalu jauh?

Sekarang aku berpikir matang. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun. Apa aku harus menjauhinya terus menerus dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk seseorang berusia 17 tahun? 'Bodoh kau Cedric' gerutuku. Kenapa kau tak menyadari hal ini sejak dulu. Dia itu adikku. Ketika mama memilih dia untuk hidup, berarti itu adalah titipan. Mama menitipkannya di dunia. Salahkah aku selama ini mengabaikannya? 'Salah Ced' batinku. Kau sama saja mengabaikan nya selama ini, mengabaikan mama kau sendiri.

'Ced, astaga. Jadi kau selalu mengabaikannya? Kau ini jahat sekali Ced. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya di abaikan? Aku pernah mengalaminya Ced.'

'Ced kau itu melebih-lebihkan masalah. Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikan perempuan. Itu sama saja kau mengabaikan ku Ced. Aku ini perempuan.'

Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata Cho.

Diabaikan? Aku diabaikan oleh Cho selama bebera menit saja aku merasa asing dan menyesakan. Dan, sakit.

Apa yang dirasakan Hermione selama ini?

Dia itu perempuan. Dia perempuan yang sangat tegar. Sangat.

'Kita sama-sama perempuan Ced. Kita sama-sama terbuat dari tulang rusuk laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan jelas mengapa kau sangat tidak menyukainya-'

Kata-kata Cho kembali terngiang di kepala ku.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang sangat bodoh.

Aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelesaikannya.

**POV End.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Tidak. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ketiduran.

Aku segera bangun, genggaman ku terlepas.

"Pulanglah ke rumah. Ganti pakaian mu dan istirahat lah." Kata nya.

Oh. Kak Cedric berbicara langsung padaku.

Kini dia berbicara padaku setelah sekian lama aku menginginkannya.

Aku menatap nya sekarang. Dia memandang dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah nya sudah tidak pucat. Tapi aku melihat keadaannya masih lemas.

Aku memandang tak percaya. Terdiam.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku?." Katanya lagi.

"Oh,ya. Tentu-saja-ya. Eh iya tentu saja aku dengar." Kataku terbata-bata.

Oh tidak, kak Cedric sekarang melihat ke arah ku. Sekarang kami bertatapan. Setelah sekian lama aku menginginkan hal ini. Jika aku memegang kamera sudah ku abadikan momen penting ini.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang." Kata ku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dan Herm….."

Aku mendengar suara itu. Suara kak Cedric. Tubuhku terpaku, lalu sontak aku menoleh ke arah nya. Dia memanggilku 'Herm' oh Tuhan inilah keajaiban Mu? Aku tak bisa membayangkan nya sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih." Katanya singkat.

Aku tidak merasakan aku bernapas sekarang.

Dia? Kak Cedric, berterimakasih padaku?

Aku menatapnya, dia juga menatapku. Hangat. Inilah yang ku rasakan.

"Ya sama-sama, semoga kak Cedric cepat sembuh." Kataku tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk.

Setelah itu aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya.

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Dalam momen seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Aku sangat bahagia.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca hingga sampai saat ini.**_

_**Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-review ff ini.**_

_**Segala masukan sudah aku terima, sedikit demi sedikit aku udah mencoba mengaplikasikannya yaa hehe semoga berhasil  
**_

_**Next chapter Hermione-Cedric Solution.**_

_**Dan kalau mau lanjut, kritik, saran apapun review ya:)**_

_**Terimakasihhhh:)**_

_**Salam **_


	6. Aku menyukaimu Hermione

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

Rated : T

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 6: 'Aku menyukaimu, Hermione'**

**Hermione POV**

***Godric Recidence***

Hari ini hari Minggu, aku memutuskan untuk kerumah Ginny.

Karena salah satu faktor yaitu Ronald Weasley.

Ya, Mrs. Weasley marah besar karena nilai tugas rumah Ron yang selalu dapat nilai 0. Untuk itu, Mrs. Weasley memintaku untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah nya. Kami semua telah setuju berkumpul di rumah Ginny. Tadi pukul 8, Harry menjemputku di Gryffindor Estate. Dia menungguku di depan komplek karena dia belum tahu rumahku.

* * *

Sekarang kami tengah berada diruang belajar Ginny. Aku menyukai rumahnya, nyaman. Kami hanya berempat karena ayah dan ibu Ginny bekerja.

Sesekali Ginny menanyakan hal mengenai Viktor Krum dengan berbisik.

Tapi aku berpandangan 'nanti-saja-oke'

Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Kau salah Ron, hasilnya itu 157 bukan 148. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah pakai bantuan kalkulator, masih saja salah." Kata Ginny.

Ya, selalu ada keributan kecil mengenai mereka. Aku sudah tidak kaget. Malah aku kaget jika tidak ada keributan diantara keduanya.

Ron mendengus.

"Iya oke, ku akui aku salah hitung. Tuh, sudah aku perbaiki, puas?." Kata Ron kesal.

Harry dan aku saling menggelengkan kepala.

Selama 4 jam telah berlalu. Kami telah selesai mengerjakan pr kami. Ya walau ada perselisihan terus menerus diantara Ron dan Ginny. Seharusnya kami sudah selesai mengerjakan pada 1 jam yang lalu.

"Hei kalian apa mau ikut denganku ke Shierlacking Mark?." Tawar Harry.

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Kata Ron antusias.

"Ya sekarang pergilah saja kalian berdua sana." Kata Ginny ketus.

"Hei Gin, kita tidak ikut?." Tanyaku bingung.

Harry dan Ron tertawa.

"Herm, kau tahu Shierlacking Mark itu tempat markas anak laki-laki. Seperti klub malam. Tapi beda nya tempat itu buka 24 jam. Disana kebanyakan anak laki-laki." Kata Ginny.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau ikut, kami pergi. Herm, kau tunggu disini saja oke. Aku tidak akan lama, nanti aku antar kau pulang. Dahhh." Kata Harry melambaikan tangan.

Dan Ron juga melambaikan tangan.

Aku tersenyum.

Sekarang tersisalah aku dan Ginny.

* * *

Ginny mengajakku ke kamar nya. Sekarang kami bersantai. Kami duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ginny. Kasur nya empuk.

"Sekarang kau bisa menceritakannya Herm." Katanya

"Eh..ehm Gin. Aku tidak tahu." Kataku bingung. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan kejadian di koridor mengenai aku dan Draco.

"Oh kau tidak mau memberitahu ya? Okay maafkan aku Herm, aku baru sadar itu privasi." Kata Ginny yang sukses melegakanku.

"Kau tahu Herm, Draco Malfoy selalu menghabiskan hari libur sekolah nya disana, di Shierlacking Mark." Kata Ginny tersenyum. Perkataan Ginny membuatku melotot. Kenapa dia langsung mengganti topik ke arah Draco Malfoy?

"Ha? Eh maksudku yasudah. Terus apa hubungannya denganku?."

"Herm, ya Tuhan. Kau itu belum mengerti ya? Aku tahu Herm, aku juga seorang perempuan. Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Draco Malfoy. Aku melihatnya dari cara kau menatapnya. Berbeda sekali dibandingkan jika kau menatap Ron, Harry, bahkan Krum sekalipun." Kata Ginny. Dia tersenyum lagi.

DEG

"Apa mungkin Gin aku menyukainya? Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya Gin." Kataku.

"Herm, dengarkan aku. Walau kami baru kenal beberapa minggu, aku sudah menganggapmu sahabat Herm. Aku merasakan kenyaman-an saat berada didekatmu. Jika ada masalah, ceritalah kepadaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan. Dan—ya aku rasa kau menyukainya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Herm…" katanya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang kepada siapa, tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Sekarang Ginny menatapku.

"Ceritakan Gin." Kataku.

"Aku menyukai Harry, Herm. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil." Kata nya.

"Kalau begitu aku mendukungmu Gin." Kataku antusias.

"Tapi, Herm.. kemarin Harry membicarakan Luna Lovegood dengan Ron, mereka dekat Herm. Harry dan Luna dekat beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur, aku cemburu saat kemarin mereka bercerita." Ginny murung.

"Luna Lovegood? Siapa dia Gin?." Tanyaku.

"Dia Luna kelas XI-1 Herm. Besok saat bersekolah biar aku tunjukkan." Katanya.

"Gin, kita belum tahu pasti. Aku akan mencari tahu mengapa Harry dan Luna dekat jika begitu. Kau jangan berburuk sangka dahulu. Kita belum tahu yang sebenarnya." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

Ginny memelukku.

"Ah Herm, ucapanmu membuatku tersentuh. Kau benar-benar sahabatku." Kata Ginny.

Aku membalas pelukkannya.

"Dan kau benar-benar sahabatku."

Kami pun melepaskan pelukan. Dan sekarang kami merebahkan diri ke kasur.

"Gin, aku juga ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu." Kataku.

Ginny memandangku. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'ayo-ceritakan-herm.'

"Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada orang lain kau tahu? Aku hanya biasa bercerita pada mawar merah." Aku tertawa.

Ginny juga ikut tertawa. "Sekarang kau punya aku untuk bercerita Herm. Ceritakanlah."

Akhirnya aku bercerita dari mulai aku tidak pernah bersekolah ditempat umum, aku bercerita tentang kematian ibuku, aku bercerita tentang ayahku yang jarang sekali bertemu denganku, aku menceritakan bahwa Cedric adalah kakakku yang selalu mengabaikanku, aku bercerita kak Cedric masuk rumah sakit, aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat paling bahagia dimana aku berbicara dengan kak Cedric. Aku juga menceritakan kejadian dimana aku menangis di dada Draco Malfoy dikamar mandi. Dan aku juga menceritakan aku telah berciuman dengan Draco

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Sejujurnya telah lama aku ingin memiliki sahabat yang bisa menerima keluh kesah ku. Jadi sekarang aku menceritakan segalanya pada Ginny.

Ginny menatapku dengan pandangan menyeramkan. Lalu dia langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan duduk dengan langkah sergap. Dia melotot.

Dia belum berkata. Tapi aku mengerti maksud tatapannya.

"Aku serius Gin, dan aku menginginkanmu untuk menjaga rahasia ini oke. Aku belum siap semua tahu." Kataku.

"Herm, ini top secret! Oh Tuhan, aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun Herm termasuk Harry orang yang kucintai bahkan sepupu ku sendiri Ron."

"Terima kasih Gin."

Aku mentapnya, dia masih melotot. Aku tersenyum. Lucu juga Ginny kalau melotot seperti itu. Wajah nya yang mungil serasa menjadi horror.

Kringgg

Ponsel ku berdering.

"Handphone mu Herm. Angkatlah." Kata Ginny

[Hallo]

[Apa ini Hermione]

[Ya, ini aku. Ini siapa?]

[Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku Viktor Krum]

[Oh ya aku ingat. Ada apa?]

[Aku dengar kau suka membaca buku. Bisa kau temui aku di toko buku media pukul 4? Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari buku pengetahuan yang bagus]

[Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji. Jika aku bisa nanti aku sms]

[Baiklah Herm, aku tunggu]

Tuuut tutt. Aku mematikan ponselnya.

"Siapa Herm?." Tanya Ginny

"Viktor Krum, Gin. Dia memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku."

"Ah ya. Terimalah Herm, kau tahu Krum itu sangat tampan."

Sekarang wajah Ginny berubah menjadi ceria. Huhh untunglah dia sudah berhenti melotot lagi.

Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku juga butuh buku tentang macam-macam tumbuhan untuk bahan referensi tugas karya ilmiah ku. Sepertinya aku akan menerima ajakannya.

_To: Viktor Krum_

_Baiklah aku bisa. Kita bertemu di toko buku media pukul 4._

_From: Hermione Granger_

_Sent_

_To: Hermione Granger_

_Baiklah, aku senang mendengarnya._

_From: Viktor Krum_

Akhirnya itulah keputusan Hermione.

* * *

***Pukul 4 di toko buku media***

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Ah. Tidak apa." Kata Krum

Krum, dia sangat tampan. Dengan celana jeans dan kaos berwana hitam nya, dia sangat indah. Wajah nya yang rupawan. bentuk tubuhnya pun terlihat. Badannya kekar. Aku sampai memandangnya berkali-kali. Memang benar kata Ginny, dia sangat tampan. Pantas jika banyak yang tergila-gila.

Sedangkan aku juga hanya memakai celana jeans dengan kaos berwarna putih. Ya ampun kenapa style pakaian yang kita pakai sama. Aku serasa cocok bila berdampingan dengannya. Dia juga tidak membosankan. Dia selalu membicarakan hal yang seru dan tidak monoton. Ternyata, ini dia Viktor Krum.

Kami menyusuri tiap bilik toko. Aku sudah menemukan buku yang aku cari. Sedangkan Krum, masih bingung mau membeli yang mana.

"Herm menurutmu, mana buku yang lebih bagus?." Tanya nya sambil memegang dua buku.

"Yang ini sepertinya lebih lengkap."

Akhirnya pukul 5 kami telah membayarnya ke kasir.

"Herm, kau mau meminum sesuatu di café cappuccino itu?."

Aku memandang keluar toko. Ada kedai kopi, café cappucinno, dan ada shierlacking mark. Ha shierlacking mark? Ternyata lokasinya didepan toko buku media, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Wajar sih aku baru dua kali kesini.

"Herm, kau melamun." Katanya

"Oh ya maaf. Baiklah tidak ada salahnya kita kesana."

Kami akhirnya sampai. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk mencapai café ini. Aku dan Krum duduk di kursi pojok khusus dua orang dilantai 2. Kami telah memesan 2 cappucinno.

Aku menghadapkan pandanganku kedepan. Tepat didepanku Shierlacking Mark.

Aku memperjelas pandanganku. Ada apa sih didalamnya? Sampai Ginny bilang kalau kebanyakan anak laki-laki yang ada disitu. Oh mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Krum.

"Krum? Apa kau tahu-."

"Ya?."

Perkataanku terputus. Aku melotot. Ku harap ada yang salah dengan mataku.

Itu kan?

Ya Tuhan itu Draco Malfoy sedang duduk bersama tiga orang gadis seksi di Shierlacking Mark, lantai 2. Ya Tuhan, kenapa begitu jelas dari sini.

Sungguh, aku melihat dengan sangat jelas dari café ini. Ya memang sih café dan Shierlacking Mark hanya berseberangan, tapi…

Ah aku merasakan hatiku tersayat saat aku melihat…. Draco Malfoy mencium salah satu gadis seksi itu tepat dibagian bibir. Sial. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku merasakan hatiku terkoyak. Lalu Draco dengan sergap menutup korden jendela. Sekarang mereka tak terlihat lagi olehku.

Apa-apaan kau ini Hermione. Berjuta lelaki yang ada didunia ini bahkan lebih, dan kau menyukai seorang bad boy?

"Kau melamun lagi." Katanya sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Maaf. Pikiranku sedang kacau."

Kringggg. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi.

[Hallo] sontak aku mengangkatnya.

[Kau Hermione Granger adik Cedric? Cepatlah ke rumah sakit. Cedric hilang dari kamarnya]

[APA? Baiklah aku akan kesana. Aku mohon pihak rumah sakit untuk membantuku mencari kak Cedric. Kumohon]

Tuuut tutt. Aku mematikannya.

"Maaf Krum, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Tanpa babibu aku langsung berlari mencari taxi menuju rumah sakit.

'Kemana kau kak?'

* * *

Apa?

'Kak Cedric?'

'Apa maksud Hermione? Siapa yang dia maksud?' batin Viktor Krum terus berbicara.

Setelah dia berlalu, Viktor Krum mengikuti arah perginya.

Viktor Krum mengikuti taxi yang ditumpangi Hermione dengan mobilnya.

* * *

***Di rumah sakit***

"Bagaimana bisa kabur suster?." Tanyaku kepada perawat kak Cedric

Napasku tak beraturan. Aku berlarian menuju kamar kak Cedric.

"Tenang Hermione, kakakmu Cedric sudah ditemukan beberapa menit lalu, dia masih berada di wilayah rumah sakit. Tapi memang benar, awalnya dia berniat untuk kabur, karena dia bilang sih ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya Viktor Krum."

"Apa? Dia ingin bertemu denganku? Cedric Diggory bukan? Dan apa hubungan nya denganmu Herm?." Kata seseorang dari belakang.

Ya Tuhan, Viktor Krum kenapa dia disini. Aku melotot tak percaya, dia mengikutiku.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, aku mengikutimu. Aku penasaran kenapa tadi kau menyebut kak Cedric dalam telepon." Katanya.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Viktor Krum? Jika benar, mari saya antar ke kamar Tuan Cedric. Dia ingin berbicara padamu sepertinya." Kata perawat itu.

Aku masih diam seribu bahasa.

Aku membiarkan Viktor Krum lewat menemui kak Cedric. Dan sekarang aku menunggu dia keluar dari ruangannya.

Sedikit penasaran, aku mengintip melalui celah jendela. Namun, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Aku tak melihat wajah tawa dari mereka berdua. Pastilah sangat serius jika begitu.

Huh. Aku menghela napas. Aku terduduk dibangku depan kamar kak Cedric.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu mereka….

"Hermione, Cedric memanggilmu." Suara dari pintu kamar kak Cedric mengagetkanku. Viktor Krum yang berbicara padaku.

Aku berdiri lalu melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Aku sekarang berada ditepi kasurnya, Viktor Krum berada disampingku. Aku menatap kak Cedric. Sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria saat aku datang. Ya Tuhan inilah kebesaranMu? Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat kak Cedric menatapku dengan tatapan bahagia dan dia tersenyum. Ingin sekali aku membanting benda disekitarku saking senangnya. Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh tampan.

Dia duduk dikasurnya.

"Maafkan aku selama ini Hermione." Katanya.

"Kemarilah." Sambungnya.

Aku pun mendekat ke arah nya. Dia langsung memelukku. Kak Cedric memelukku! Aku pun memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa kusadari aku berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku selama ini Hermione."

Aku terisak.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, akan melindungimu, aku akan menceritakan kebenaran kepada semuanya bahwa kau adalah adikku. Aku sudah menceritakan segala kebenaran ke Viktor tadi."

Isak ku semakin keras. Ya Tuhan, aku tak kuasa. Ini sungguh kebesaranMu yang sangat aku nantikan. Kak Cedric mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku masih terisak.

Setelah sekian lama kami berpelukan, satu diantara kami tidak ada yang mau melepasnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya juga. Sekarang aku bertatapan dengannya.

"Jangan menangis Hermione, aku sedih melihat perempuan menangis." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata ku yang telah jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Dan sekarang Viktor Krum akan membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tahu itu privasi jadi sebaiknya kalian keluar dari kamarku." Kata kak Cedric tersenyum

"Tidak Ced, aku akan mengatakannya disini. Dihadapanmu." Kata Krum.

Krum menatapku lekat-lekat. Dia mengambil kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di dada nya.

Sungguh ini suasana paling romantis yang aku rasakan selama ini. Krum mencium tanganku. Aku menatapnya. Dia memang tampan. Aku melihat matanya jauh lebih dalam. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang serius akan terucap darinya.

"Aku meyukaimu Hermione." Katanya tiba-tiba

Ya Tuhan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

DEG

Krum mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong jaketnya.

Sekuntum mawar merah.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku katakan. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya kagum dengannya. Selama ini aku menyukai Draco Malfoy. Hah? Apa-apaan kau Hermione? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau baru saja melihat dia bersama gadis lain. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari dia? Dia memiliki banyak gadis. Bodohnya diriku jika aku lebih memilihnya dibandingkan dengan Viktor Krum. Krum lelaki yang baik aku yakin itu. Dia sahabat kak Cedric selama ini. Dan kurasa dengan sikap dewasanya dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan, lama-lama aku akan menyukainya. Jadi…

"Ya, aku mau." Kataku tersenyum.

Krum memelukku. Dan memberikan sekuntum mawar merah itu.

Kau pernah membayangkan ini hal paling romantis didunia, dimana seorang laki-laki mengucapkan kata itu didepan kakakmu yang sangat berarti untukmu? Dan laki-laki itu memberikan suatu benda yang paling berharga menurutmu?

Kak Cedric menjadi saksi antaraku dengan Viktor Krum saat ini.

"Kau tahu Herm, aku baru saja akan mengatakannya di café tadi." Dia tersenyum.

Aku pun tersenyum. Lalu aku tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi. Viktor mengajakku ke café untuk berbicara serius kepadaku, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menelpon, sontak aku berlari lalu Viktor mengikutiku sampai ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya ini terjadi.

Viktor pun tertawa. Aku melihat kak Cedric juga ikut tertawa menyaksikan kami.

"Tapi awas kau Viktor Krum, jika kau menyakiti hatinya sedikit saja, aku tidak segan menonjokmu hingga babak belur. Walaupun kau sahabatku, aku tidak peduli." Kata kak Cedric.

Ya Tuhan, baru aku sadari bahwa mempunyai kakak laki-laki membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku tersenyum kepada kak Cedric.

Hal ini membuatku terbang ke langit. Aku merasakan rasa haru yang sangat mendalam sejak tadi. Aku berpendapat, semoga hidupku yang cerah akan dimulai.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti hatinya, Ced. Tidak sedikitpun." Kata Viktor Krum.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review cerita ini:) Hua aku terharu jadinyaaa.

**Thanks to:**

**Callagloxinia, AnastasiaR, fprisil, riskaka, Nisa Malfoy, Ahel, Zapprose, kakiku, zanzee yang sudah mereview ff ini.**

** novyfajriati, Luluk Minam Cullen, mydraco : Untuk Draco/Dramione nya diusahakan chapter lain ya, soalnya ini lagi fokus ke konflik dulu hehehe**

**selvinakusuma1, galuhtikatiwi,**** Secretly D. Ar**** : Sudah updated yaaa**

**afadh : Hehehe iyaa terimakasih kritik an nyaa**

**ika : Maaf banget kalo chapter yang aku buat terlalu pendek ya. Aku baru belajar nulis juga, jadi kalo satu chapter konflik belum kelar, rada bingung mau nulis ke chapter selanjutnya hehe**

**Victory Agatha ****: Terimakasih banget pujiannya. Aku semangat buat nulis chapter berikutnya jadinya hehe**

**Adellia Malfoy : Iyaaaa. Aku usahain. Sudah updated yaaaa**

Kritik/saran/komentar silahkan review:)

Salam


	7. Dunia Baru

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

* * *

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading**

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 7: 'Dunia baru'**

**Hermione POV**

Aku memasuki gerbang Hogwarts tanpa beban.

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil Viktor Krum. Kak Cedric yang belum sembuh total juga pergi bersekolah menggunakan mobil Viktor. Kami semobil bertiga.

Saat memasuki parkiran dan kami keluar dari mobil, semua terpana.

Kami jalan bertiga berdampingan.

"Ced. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Krum semalam. Kau pintar menutupinya dari kami Ced." Kata lelaki itu.

Dia Oliver Wood.

Wood dan Angelina menghampiri kami.

Kak Cedric menyatukan tangannya seperti biasa. Mereka ber'tos'

"Aku juga telah mengetahui semuanya dari Wood, Ced. Dan hei Hermione, aku Angelina Johnson." Kata Angelina.

"Hei. Aku tahu kau. Kalian pasangan yang cocok." Kataku.

"Ah sepertinya kami memiliki saingan baru jika seperti itu." Kata Wood meledek.

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud mereka. Tentu saja maksud mereka aku dan Viktor Krum. Tapi aku tahu mereka hanya bercanda, ya tentu saja.

"Itukan Hermione Granger murid baru kelas XI-9. Dia mendekati dua laki-laki sekaligus. Cedric kan sudah memiliki Cho. Dasar jalang."

Aku mendengar itu perkataan seorang murid laki-laki Hogwarts yang sepertinya kelas XII. Aku memandang sekelilingku mereka bertatapan horror.

BUUUKK.

Kak Cedric menonjok si pembicara yang tadi.

BUUUKK.

Dia kembali menonjoknya.

Lelaki itu berdarah di wajahnya.

"Sudah kak Cedric, apa-apaan kau ini? Biarkan saja." Kataku melerai.

"Asal kau tahu, dia itu Hermione Jane Granger dan aku Cedric Diggory Granger. Kami itu murni bersaudara kandung. Dia adikku." Kata kak Cedric berteriak.

Semua melotot tak percaya. Mereka berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Dan ini Viktor Krum, dia pacar adikku. Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kami, janganlah berbicara hal yang hanya kau tahu dan tidak jelas asal-usul nya. Sekali lagi aku mendengar perkataan seperti itu atau semacamnya, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang. Dan satu lagi jika aku dengar ada yang mengganggu adikku, dia akan berhadapan langsung denganku." Sambungnya.

Semua berpandangan ngeri.

"Tapi kau menumpahkan jus jeruk saat dia baru memasuki sekolah ini? Apa itu pantas kau-."

"Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang aku ungkapkan masa sekarang. Dengarkan dan pahami kata-kataku tadi." Kata kak Cedric lagi.

Semua melongo.

"Ced." Panggil seseorang.

Sontak semua menoleh, termasuk aku. Itu Cho Chang, dia bersama seseorang yaitu Percy Weasley. Aku mendengar namanya dari bisik-bisik yang lainnya.

"Hai Cho, apa kabarmu?." Kata kak Cedric.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu semuanya kepadaku Ced, jika kau memberitahu semua tak akan terjadi seperti ini." Kata Cho

"Dan Ced, ku pikir kau marah karena aku tak menghubungimu."

"Aku tahu Cho apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kata kak Cedric.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Sambungnya

"Tidak Ced, kau-terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini." Kata Cho.

"Kurasa hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan." Sambungnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Balas kak Cedric singkat.

Aku, kak Cedric, Krum, Wood, dan Angelina meninggalkan semua orang diparkiran yang masih memandang kami tidak percaya. Ada yang melotot, ada yang sesak napas, ada yang berpandangan kosong, ada yang diam bagaikan patung, ada juga yang memandang dengan pandangan sulit dijelaskan.

Mereka sedang menonton drama sekolah di parkiran.

"Ced, tapi kami masih berteman kan?."

"Tentu Cho."

* * *

***Di depan kelas***

"Hermione." Panggil Ginny.

Dia menarikku ke tempat duduk.

"Apa kejadian di parkiran itu benar Hermione? Kau adik Cedric?." Tanya Ron yang sungguh penasaran setengah mati.

"Eh, kenapa beritanya cepat sekali sudah sampai ke kalian? Aku baru mengalaminya beberapa menit yang-"

"Jadi itu benar Herm? Sungguh aku tidak menyangka. Kenapa kau menutupinya?." Harry juga sungguh penasaran.

"Biarkan dia bernapas dulu. Astaga." Ginny menggelengkan kepala.

"Ehm itu biar ku jelaskan nanti lebih lanjut, biarkan aku-"

"Herm jadi berarti benar kau sudah berpacaran dengan Viktor Krum. Woww."

Lagi-lagi Harry memotong pembicaraanku. Setidaknya Harry telah mengatakannya dengan keras kali ini. Jadi semua pandangan anak sekelas memandangku dengan pandangan tidak terbayang.

Aku menelan ludah.

Draco Malfoy yang baru memasuki kelas juga memandangku dalam. Aku tidak kuat mengenai tatapannya, sungguh. Kali ini dia menatapku seperti tatapan kak Cedric marah terhadap orang tadi yang dia tonjok. Akhirnya aku memalingkan tatapan Draco Malfoy.

"Wow bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Krum, Herm kau pintar menutupinya selama ini." Ledek Dean.

"Herm, bagaimana Krum menembakmu? Apa dia romantis? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Ginny.

"Tidak disini Gin."

Kelas menjadi ramai.

"Wow selamat Hermione, kurasa dia akan menjadi selebritis terbaru saat ini. Mempunyai kakak seperti Cedric dan memiliki pacar seperti Viktor Krum." Kata Seamus.

"Kurasa dia akan membawa nama kelas XI-9 menjadi kelas yang ter-eksis." Kata parvati.

"Yeay, kurasa itu ada untungnya buat kita." Kata Susan Bones tak mau kalah

Akhirnya mereka pun bersorak. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Entah aku harus berkata apa. Ginny-Harry-dan Ron pun ikut bersorak. Kini kelas menjadi ramai. Semua bersorak sorai, bahkan Seamus, dan Dean pun sampai bersiul. Satu-satu nya orang yang diam saja itu… Draco Malfoy.

**POV End.**

* * *

**Draco POV**

***dikantin***

Ha? Apa kata mereka semua? Cedric adalah kakaknya? Dan dia sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Viktor Krum ketua basket itu? Kenapa hal ini asing sebelumnya? Gadis itu memiliki teka-teki tersendiri.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkannya. Hei Draco kau ini sudah sinting sekarang. Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai nya kan?

"Hei mate, kau melamun, lagi dan lagi?." Kata Theo yang sukses mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa kau kekurangan gadis untuk nanti malam? Sudah tenang nanti aku carikan." Kata Blaise

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Ohiya mate, tadi kata si Potter kita hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah mengerjakan tugas biologi di lab. Si Granger itu sudah meminta izin kepada Prof Sprout." Sambung Blaise.

"Hei Blaise, kau mengucapkan kata-kata Potter dengan tepat. Tak kusangka kau dapat menangkapnya dengan tepat." Kata Theo

"Hei, kau sangka IQ ku sebegitu buruknya apa?." Blaise menyeringai.

Theo memutar bola mata.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali sih, aku kan ingin bersantai sehabis pulang nanti. Aku sibuk." Kataku.

"Tadi aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu kepada Potter, dan dia bilang si Granger itu baru memberitahunya juga." Kata Theo sambil meneguk jus labu nya

"Hah aku tidak kaget kalau begitu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya itu si ketua basket. Mangkanya dia lupa memberitahu si Potter itu." Kataku

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk.

"Tuhkan lihat pasangan baru telah datang." Kata Blaise.

Aku dan Theo mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan benar, Hermione dan Viktor Krum tengah duduk berdua. Mereka baru memesan makanan.

"Si Krum itu? Apa dia lebih istimewa dariku sampai Hermione menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya." Kataku yang sukses membuat Theo dan Blaise melotot.

"Ada apa?." Tanyaku bingung.

"Hei Drake, kau cemburu pada Viktor Krum, eh? Kenapa tak memberitahu kami kalau kau menyukai Hermione Granger?." Ledek Theo

"Hei kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?."

"Tadi kau bertanya apakah Krum lebih istimewa darimu, dan kau memenggilnya Hermione, Drake. Dan dari tatapanmu ke arah mereka itu menimbulkan kecemburuan. Oh ayolah Draco, sudah sangat jelas sekali kau menyukainya. Kami sudah berteman denganmu sejak kecil Drake." Jelas Theo.

Aku terdiam.

"Seberapa jauh kah kau mengenalnya Drake? Ayolah cerita aku penasaran." Kata Blaise.

"Awal bertemu di sebuah lift. Aku pernah menghapus air mata nya saat dia menangis di kamar mandi. Dan aku pernah menciumnya beberapa hari lalu." Kataku.

Blaise tersedak jus labunya.

Theo menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Wowww. Sekarang kau menyukainya?."

"Entahlah."

"Kurasa gadis itu telah mempengaruhi kau Drake sampai kau seperti ini. Murung, sering melamun." Kata Blaise

"Jika kau serius dengan gadis itu, kau harus berubah Drake. Aku mendukungmu." Kata Theo

"Berubah? Aku berubah? Kau mengarang bebas Theo."

"Drake, masa muda memanglah masa muda. Jika kau sering berkumpul dengan gadis lalu mencampakkannya, tidak kah pernah kau berpikir? Tidak kah kau mempunyai impian? Jika kau mau tahu impianku, aku ingin mencari wanita yang selalu mengerti aku. Aku ingin sukses, aku ingin memiliki beberapa anak. Dan aku ingin hidup bahagia menjadi kepala keluarga." Jelas Theo

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Theo."

"Kau harus belajar menghargai wanita Drake. Kau terlalu sering mencampakkannya. Tidak kah itu jahat? Kalau kau berpikir aku, aku juga beberapa kali mencampakkan wanita. Tapi menginjak umurku yang ingin 17 tahun, tiba-tiba aku berpikir dewasa. Dan sekarang aku akan membenahi semuanya." Sambung Theo.

Blaise bertepuk tangan mendengar semua pernyataan Theo.

"Kurasa kau akan menjadi psikolog mate." Kata Blaise.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku Draco. Kau itu pewaris tunggal Malfoy. Jika kau masih seperti ini, masa depanmu suram. Aku setuju kau mencoba mendekatinya. Tidak peduli Granger sudah punya Krum. Jalan masih panjang. Aku tahu Granger itu gadis pintar, cantik, baik, dan lembut. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku memperhatikan sedaritadi dia terus menoleh ke arah mu Drake. Tidak kah kau sadar? Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu."

Blaise lagi-lagi tepuk tangan.

"Kalau dia menyukaiku Theo, kenapa dia berpacaran dengan Krum?"

"Karena menurutnya kau itu lelaki tidak jelas yang kerjanya hanya mencampakkan gadis-gadis. Dan dia pikir, dia sungguh salah untuk menyukaimu. Dia berpikir jika kau mendekatinya, kau akan mencampakkannya seperti gadis lainnya. Maka dari itu dia ragu akan perasaannya sendiri, dia ragu untuk menyukaimu. Pegang kata-kataku Draco, jika kau berubah apa reaksinya? Kau ingin tahu bukan? Berubahlah. Pikirkan semua perkataanku. Jika kau tak mau mendekatinya, aku yang akan mendekatinya."

Theo dan Blaise tertawa.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis.

Aku benar-benar menyukai Hermione Granger?

**POV End**

* * *

***Sepulang sekolah di lab biologi***

**Hermione POV**

"Harry kau yakin sudah mengatakannya? Kita sudah menunggu 10 menit mereka belum datang." Kataku kesal.

"Mereka akan datang Herm, aku yakin." Kata Harry.

"Darimana kau bisa yakin?."

"Aku melihat perubahan pada Theodore akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi dewasa dan sudah lumayan peduli dengan tugas-tugasnya. Aku rasa dia membawa pengaruh kepada yang lainnya."

"Aku setuju. Akhir-akhir ini aku kagum dengan Theo, bahkan dengar-dengar isu setelah pacarmu lulus nanti Theo akan menjadi ketua tim basket. Dia sangat bijaksana Herm. Aku melihat sikapnya dipertandingan basket beberapa hari lalu." Kata Ron

Krreeekk.

Pintu terbuka. Dan benar saja Draco-Blaise-dan Theo datang.

"Maaf kita telat Granger, kita tadi lapar." Kata Blaise.

Aku hanya mendengus.

Mereka duduk dihadapan kami.

"Sekarang mulailah Herm." Kata Ginny

"Ya cepatlah mulai, aku tak bisa berlama-lama." Kata Draco.

"Memang kita tidak akan berlama-lama Malfoy. Kita hari ini hanya memutuskan objek dan konsep saja. Kerja selanjutnya akan dibahas selanjutnya besok." Kataku.

Ha? Besook?

Terdengar suara frustasi dari mereka semua.

"Aku futsal." Kata Harry dan Ron berbarengan.

"Ada ekskul futsal setiap hari selasa dan kamis Herm, besok hari selasa."

"Aku basket." Kini gantian Theo dan Blaise yang berbarengan.

"Eh, ekskul basket kan hanya hari sabtu?." Kata Ginny

"Tapi besok ada rapat basket." Kata Theo.

"Herm, ehm aku juga tidak bisa besok. Kurasa aku tidak masuk sekolah besok. Aku akan izin, ayah menyuruhku ke kantornya kurasa ada urusan." Kata Ginny

"Oke baiklah baiklah. Sekarang jangan putuskan besok dahulu. Putuskan apa tanaman yang akan menjadi objek kita untuk dijadikan bahan karya ilmiah atau objeknya kali ini. Siapa pun yang punya ide?." Kataku.

"Bagaimana pohon apel?." Usul Ron

Semua menggeleng.

"Tidak menarik Ron." Kata Ginny

"Pohon teh?." Usul Blaise.

"Kudengar kelompok Padma Patil mengamati pohon teh Blaise. Mereka pergi ke dataran tinggi kemarin saat libur." Kata Harry.

"Ya, aku juga mendengar, kelompok Neville mengamati rumput laut. Kemarin mereka pergi ke laut, dan berenang. Aku melihat foto mereka di instagram." Kata Theo

"Duh kemana kita akan pergi ya?." Kata Ginny

"Tak usah pergi Gin, itu merepotkan. Aku yakin tidak harus mencari keluar pun disekitar kita pasti banyak sesuatu tanaman yang menarik. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh." Kataku.

Diam sejenak.

Hening.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil objek mawar merah? Aku yakin itu menarik. Orang-orang banyak yang menyepelekannya bukan? Tapi kurasa mereka indah. Dan kurasa ada banyak manfaat bahkan makna dari bunga itu." Usul Draco.

Semua tersenyum. Tapi aku yang tersenyum paling lebar.

Kenapa aku tak melihat ini?

"Briliant." Pujiku.

"Baiklah karena tidak mungkin kita mengerjakannya sekarang, dan tidak mungkin kita mengerjakan karya ilmiah pada hari ini. Aku ingin membagi tugas saja. Jika besok Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise dan Theo tidak bisa. Apakah kau bisa besok—ehm err Malfoy?." Tanyaku.

"Belum ada jadwal besok." Katanya.

"Bagus. Begini besok selasa aku akan bekerja dengan ehm Malfoy untuk mengamati mawar merah yang ada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Mawar ada banyak disana jadi kita tak perlu jauh-jauh. Aku dan Malfoy akan mengamati kelopak, mahkota bunga, daun bahkan batang yang berduri lalu kami akan mengklasifikasikannya secara ilmiah. Nah ketika hari Rabu, giliran Harry dan Ron yang bekerja. Kau futsal hari selasa-kamis kan? Jadi aku tugaskan kalian mencari berita dari berbagai sumber mengenai objek kita, cari juga khasiat, makna dan yang lainnya. Buat yang menarik. Aku andalkan ini kepadamu Harry, aku tahu kau kreatif. Dan untuk hari kamis, aku tugaskan kalian bertiga Ginny, Theo dan Blaise untuk menyusun berbagai data yang telah aku, Malfoy, Harry, dan Ron buat. Susunlah yang baik, aku rasa karena kalian bertiga jadi lebih mudah. Nah ketika hari Jum'at semua berkumpul dan memeriksa tentang karya ilmiah kita. Kuarasa kita bisa selesai dalam satu minggu." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Karena ini jalan satu-satunya, jadi aku memutuskan hal ini.

"Tapi mana mungkin bisa hanya satu minggu, Granger? Kau mengamati mawar hanya dalam waktu satu hari? Bukan kah pengamatan harus nya dilakukan ber hari-hari." Kata Theo

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengetahui mawar merah Nott. Aku tumbuh bersama mereka. Aku tahu tentang seluk beluk mereka." Kataku tersenyum.

Mereka semua mengangguk ceria.

"Jadi hari ini selesai?." Tanya Draco.

"Selesai. Terimakasih atas waktu kalian. Aku mengharapkan kerjasama dari kalian." Kataku menutup perbincangan.

Kami keluar dari lab biologi.

.

Kami jalan berdampingan bersama menuju tempat parkiran.

Kurasa Viktor sudah menungguku sedaritadi.

Tapi harus ku akui sampai saat ini, aku masih tak bisa berhenti menyukainya. Tidak kah kalian pernah merasakan susahnya melepas cinta pertama? Oh apakah mungkin dia cinta pertamamu Herm? Tidak. Tentu saja bukan. Kau baru menyukainya Herm. Kau baru menyukai nya beberapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya?

Draco Malfoy? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang lelaki kurang ajar. Tapi aku tak bisa berpaling darimu sejujurnya. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu.

Sekarang aku masih memandangnya dari belakang, aku berjalan dibelakangnya bersama Ginny.

Stop Hermione!

Hilangkan pikiran itu. Kau pasti bisa menghilangkannya.

Kau melupakan sesuatu.

Kau sudah mempunyai Viktor Krum.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Huuuuh akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaa**

**Thanks to:**

_**selvinakusuma1, callagloxinia, rinakartika980, novyfajriati, fprisil, AnastasiaR, Riskaka, Luluk Minam Cullen, beky, Natasha, Adellia Malfoy, zanzee, nana, ccherrytomato, mydraco, Ahel, Nisa Malfoy, afadh, krheana **_**(yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya)**

**Jangan lupa review yaaa:)**

**Seperti biasa kritik, saran aku terimaa.**

**Maaf di chapter ini belum ke Dramione nya ya.*dikeroyok-_-**

**But the next chapter 8 Dramione special lagu Bruno Mars – It will rain, request song dari temen aku:)**

**So, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya:)**

**Salam.**


	8. It Will Rain

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 8: 'It will rain'**

_**Special Dramione menggunakan lagu Bruno Mars - It will rain.**_

_**Jadi nanti jika ada tulisan *Now playing* biar lebih meresap bacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu It will rain nya Bruno Mars hehe. Aku sendiri nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu ituuu:)**_

**Happy Reading:)**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Sungguh membosankan Ginny tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Aku duduk sendirian. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawa jika Harry dan Ron kadang-kadang berebut pindah tempat ke tempat duduk Ginny, disampingku. Katanya agar aku tak kesepian. Haha ada ada saja. Tapi aku cukup terhibur dengan itu.

"Herm, kau yakin habis pulang sekolah kau mengerjakan tugas bersama seorang Draco Malfoy? Apa Krum tidak marah?." Kata Ron sambil mengaduk sup nya.

Kali ini sedang istirahat.

Sejuk.

Inilah yang ku rasakan. Sedaritadi hujan tak kunjung reda. Lumayan deras, tapi tidak ada kilat menyambar. Aku suka suasana seperti ini.

Aku, Ron dan Harry memesan sup dan segelas coklat panas. Sangat nikmat jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sungguh, nikmat sekali.

Ah aku hampir lupa. Aku kan nanti akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Malfoy berdua. Ah bodohnya kau Hermione dengan cepatnya kau mengambil kesimpulan kemarin untuk membagi-bagi tugas. Dan sungguh bodohnya kau berkesimpulan akan mengerjakannya berdua dengan Malfoy hari ini juga. Bagaimana jika nanti dia menciumku lagi? Ah sial. Tidak tidak. Jika dia berani dekat-dekat denganku hanya dengan jarak setengah meter, aku akan langsung menonjoknya. Awas saja.

"Tidak Ron, aku yakin dia mengerti. Dia dewasa Ron." Kataku.

"Ya aku juga yakin dia tidak akan marah. Herm, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan Malfoy." Kata Harry

"Aku bisa menjaga diri Har."

"Kalau dia sampai macam-macam denganmu-."

"Dia akan berurusan dengan Krum." Kataku memotong perkataan Harry.

Harry mengangguk

"Hei ngomong-ngomong aku ke toilet dulu ya, daah." Kata Ron yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Dasar. Aku kira cuaca saat ini mempengaruhinya." Kataku.

Aku dan Harry tertawa.

Sekarang tinggalah aku berdua dengan Harry.

"Eh Herm, kau tidak bersama Krum sekarang?." Tanya Harry kemudian.

"Tidak Har. Krum tadi mengirimiku pesan, katanya dia akan mengerjakan tugas yang merepotkan bersama kak Cedric sekarang. Masalah kelas XII." Kataku.

Harry mengangguk. Dia meneguk coklat panas nya.

"Eh itu dia Luna. Yah, sayang Ron sedang ke toilet." Kata Harry tiba-tiba ditengah suara hujan.

Luna? Apa dia yang dibicarakan Ginny kemarin?

"Luna? Siapa?." Tanyaku

"Itu dia Luna Lovegood kelas XI-1." Kata Harry sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian itu.

Ya ternyata benar.

"Oh apa kau menyukainya Harry?." Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bukan aku yang menyukainya Herm. Tapi Ron." Kata Harry

Huuuh. Aku menghela napas.

Ternyata dugaan Ginny selama ini salah. Ron yang menyukai Luna, bukan Harry. Seandainya Ginny ada disini, mendengar perkataan Harry saat ini, dia pasti senang bukan main.

Tapi aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Harry.

'kau masih punya kesempatan Gin' batinku.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau menyukai siapa Harry? Aku sungguh penasaran." Kataku meledek.

"Ah kau Herm. Aku menyukai seseorang yang hebat. Kau pasti tahu nantinya." Kata Harry tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu dia sudah kembali." Kata Ron tiba-tiba.

Nyaris Harry menumpahkan coklat panas nya saking kagetnya. Aku juga sekarang melotot kaget gara-gara Ron yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung berkata.

"Sorry sorry. Eh Har kau lihat itu? Itu Fleur Delacour, dia sudah kembali lagi?." Kata Ron sambil memandang sesuatu.

Aku dan Harry mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ron kau mengagetkan. Sayang Luna sudah pergi, kau terlalu lama." Kata Harry

"Apa? Tadi ada Luna? Yah." Kata Ron putus asa.

Harry mengangguk.

"Eh siapa Fleur Delacour?." Tanyaku bingung.

"Dia itu gadis keren Hermione. Dia cantik sekali juga sangat pintar. Dia kelas XII-8. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia baru kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts lagi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia terpilih untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar." Kata Harry.

"Oh jadi dia yang kau suka Harry?." Tanyaku sambil menyendok sup.

"Bukan. Bukan dia gadis yang aku suka. Dia terlalu sempurna untukku." Kata Harry.

Kami tertawa.

"Eh memangnya dia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di sekolah mana?." Tanyaku.

"Di Akademi Chemistry. Aku tahu itu dari Fred dan George, sepupuku yang kembar. Dia bersekolah disana. Kau tahu Hermione? Mereka bertiga sahabat sejak SMP." Kata Ron.

"Wow kenapa mereka pisah sekolah kalau bersahabat?." Tanyaku lagi.

Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada topik gadis itu. Sungguh dia cantik bukan main. Tubuhnya juga sangat bagus. Aku berani bertaruh jika banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya. Apalagi tadi Harry bilang dia pintar. Wah perfect! Coba aku seperti dia hahaha aku terlalu berharap.

"Tapi tunggu. Apa kalian tidak tertarik dengannya? Kenapa kalian tak mencoba mendekatinya saja?."

Pertanyaanku sebelumnya belum dijawab oleh mereka, namun aku mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, hampir semua murid laki-laki di sekolah ini mengincarnya. Hampir semua sudah pernah menembaknya. Tapi semua ditolak." Kata Ron.

"Oh ya? Apa kalian sudah pernah mencoba?."

"Sudah Herm, kami iseng dan mencoba menulis surat cinta untuknya. Tapi tidak diterima." Kata Harry.

"Bahkan Draco Malfoy saja di tolaknya. Meski Fleur pernah mengizinkan si badboy itu menyiumnya." Kata Ron datar.

Ya Tuhan. Lagi-lagi Draco Malfoy. Ternyata benar. Aku menyukai orang yang salah. Sialan kau Draco. Sekarang aku yakin kau telah mencium hampir semua gadis di Hogwarts. Ya walau aku tak dapat memungkiri kalau ciuman lelaki itu memang memabukkan dan menghipnotis. "Ah sialan." Umpatku ketika mengingat aku tengah mencium nya beberapa hari lalu.

Enyahlah kau dari pikiranku Draco Malfoy!

"Oh kenapa dia menolak mereka kalau begitu?."

Lebih baik aku kembali bersuara dan membicarakan gadis cantik itu, daripada harus bergeliyat pada pikiranku yang selalu dan selalu saja meimikirkan badboy itu.

"Fred dan George bercerita padaku, kalau Fleur sangat mencintai satu lelaki. Dan hanya satu lelaki itu yang dicintai Fleur sejak kelas 1 SMP hingga saat ini. Dia cinta pertama Fleur." Kata Ron.

"Wow beruntung sekali orang itu. Siapa kira-kira ya?."

"Kakak mu Hermione. Kakakmu orangnya. Cedric. Fleur sangat mencintainya." Kata Ron.

Harry hampir tersedak coklat panas nya lagi.

Aku menatap Ron.

"Fred dan George juga berkata kalau Fleur menangis semalaman saat Cedric dan Cho berpacaran. Nah kenapa Fleur berpisah sekolah dengan Fred dan George saat SMA? Karena Fleur ingin satu sekolah dengan Cedric. Kata Fleur walau Cedric tidak pernah meliriknya sampai saat ini, tapi dia sudah sangat senang bisa melihat Cedric setidaknya walau diam-diam." Jelas Ron.

Aku dan Harry sama sama melongo.

.

.

* * *

***Di akhir pelajaran sekolah***

Masih hujan. Setidak nya sekarang hanya rerintikan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Aku menuju lab biologi.

Ketika aku membuka pintu… Draco Malfoy sudah ada disana. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau terlambat dua menit Granger." Katanya.

Aku mendengus.

"Hei kemarin kau telat 10 menit saja aku tidak berkomentar." Kataku kesal

"Terserahlah. Sekarang darimana kita harus memulai?." Tanyanya to the point.

"Dari halaman belakang sekolah."

Dengan malas, Draco mengikutiku ke halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tak peduli dia malas atau tidak. Tugas adalah tugas. Dan rupanya tak sepenuhnya dia malas, buktinya dia datang lebih dulu daripada aku.

.

Kami menemukan sekelompok mawar merah yang segar disana. Rupanya hujan tadi memberikan kesan tersendiri untuknya. Beberapa tetes embun tergenang dan mengalir dikelopaknya.

Ah aku tidak boleh mengabaikan pemandangan indah ini.

Cekrekkk

Aku memfotonya menggunakan kamera ponselku.

Aku memutar mutar pandanganku. Oh Tuhan ini sungguh kebesaranMu yang paling indah. Aku memfotonya secara menyeluruh. Dari atas, kelopak, daun, hingga batang nya.

Cekrekkkk

Aku menengok ke asal suara.

Draco Malfoy sedang memfotoku menggunakan kamera ponsel nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?."

"Apa kau tidak mau berfoto dengan mawar-mawar yang indah ini?." Tanyanya dingin.

Tentu saja aku mau. Jadi aku membiarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, fotolah aku menggunakan ponselku." Kataku. Aku menyerahkan ponselku kepadanya.

Dia mengambilnya.

Aku berpose dengan tersenyum.

"Ambil gambarku dengan mawar-mawar nya." kataku.

"Bawel." timpalnya kesal

Namun di tengah aku berpose, tiba-tiba dia berlari ke arah ku. Draco berdiri disampingku. Dia menggunakan kamera depan ponselku. Akhirnya terciptalah foto-foto antara aku dengannya. Dia memencet tombol nya setiap detik. Hingga banyak sekali bagian yang terfoto.

"Sudah cukup Malf—"

Cekrekkk.

Dia memfoto lagi. Sekarang aku terfoto dengan mulut membuka dan mata menutup.

Sial. Dia tertawa keras.

"Lihat Granger. Kau jelek sekali." Katanya, lalu tertawa lagi.

Aku merebut ponselku dari tangan nya.

Ya ampun tercipta 60 foto hanya dalam waktu tidak ada dua menit. Bagus Draco kau menyebalkan.

Aku melihat hasil foto-fotonya. Lumayan juga. Aku berfoto dengan Draco Malfoy dengan wajah ceria, tapi tunggu ada juga dengan wajah yang aneh, karena aku sangat suka berpose tentu saja, jadi semua dalam foto itu absurd. Terlihat juga difoto ini semua, Draco mengikuti gayaku. Saat aku hormat, dia mengikutinya. Saat aku menaikan alis, dia juga mengikutinya. Dasar. Tapi wow dibelakang dan disamping kami masing-masing, mawar merah mengelilingi kami. Sungguh background yang sangat indah. Dan di foto yang terakhir, aku sangat jelek. Draco memang menyebalkan. Tapi tak apalah, aku tidak jadi menghapusnya.

"Jangan memandang wajahku terus Granger. Nanti kau bisa sesak napas."

"Ha? Kau itu sangat percaya diri!." Kataku kesal.

"Sekarang kau ukur dan catat berapa tinggi mawar ini. Dan aku akan mengamati bagian daun dan yang lainnya, lalu akan aku catat." Kataku memerintah.

Aku melihat Draco walau dengan dengusan dan langkah kaki yang malas, tapi dia mengerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan.

'Apa yang membuat dia berubah seperti itu? Kata yang lain dia itu merepotkan jika urusan tugas, tapi tadi nyatanya dia datang lebih dulu daripadaku.' Batinku terus menerka

'Merepotkan memang, tapi yasudahlah. Untuk kali ini aku biarkan dulu mengikuti kata-kata Theo tadi.' Batin Draco

**POV End**

**Draco POV**

'Jika kau sungguh penasaran dengan gadis itu? Cobalah dekati dia. Nanti kau akan mengerjakan tugas biologi berdua saja kan? Datanglah. Dan cari tahu tentang gadis itu.' Kata-kata Theo masih terngiang dikepalaku.

Aku ini memang bodoh atau bagaimana? Tapi toh aku mengikuti perkataannya juga.

Memang sih dari awal aku kan memang penasaran dengannya.

Setidaknya aku akan menunggu kemana perasaan ini terarah. Aku juga masih belum merasakannya dengan jelas. Jika aku terus memikirkan nya dan terus memikirkannya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan, aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku. Entahlah ini pikiran ku yang dapat dari mana.

Tapi setelah aku berpikir-pikir, aku ingin beranjak dewasa. Apa aku masih mau mempermainkan gadis-gadis? Umurku ingin menginjak 17 tahun. Kenapa menurutku aku yang lebih kanak-kanak dibanding Theo dan Blaise? Padahal usia kami sama. Apakah setiap orang yang ingin menginjak umur 17 tahun akan berpikiran yang sama? Lebih matang dan memandang masa depan? Aku belum memutuskan kebenarannya. Tapi aku akui Theo merubah pikiranku sekarang. Aku jadi tambah sering melamun.

**POV End.**

**Hermione POV**

Aku tengah mencatat dan mengamati mawar-mawar, begitu juga Draco Malfoy. Sesekali aku terduduk dibangku yang ada disana. Dan saat ini aku duduk dibangku sambil mencatat, Draco duduk disebelahku. Ah memang anak ini sangat tidak kreatif, selalu mengikutiku. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat tidak keberatan. Duduk bersamanya membuatku…nyaman. Ha?

Kau ini kenapa Hermione?

Aku mengabaikan pikiranku pada akhirnya.

Setitik air jatuh membasahi kertas yang sedang aku tulis berbagai kata. Dan lama-lama titik-titik itu semakin banyak dikertasku.

"Hujan Granger! Apa kau bodoh? Cepat ke lab!."

Draco Malfoy berlari melindungi diri dari hujan. Aku mengikutinya berlari.

***Now Playing Bruno Mars - It Will Rain***

Setelah kami sampai ke lab, suara hujan semakin deras. Sangat deras dibanding tadi pagi. Aku duduk dengan lega pada akhirnya, Draco duduk disampingku.

"Ini catatanku Granger."

Draco menyerahkan catatannya, aku menerimanya.

Jarak kami semakin dekat, saat aku mulai menulis sesuatu dikertas Draco.

Draco mendekatkan jarak denganku.

"Jangan mendekat!." Kataku

"Galak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau tulis." Katanya

"Aku hanya menyalin catatanku ke catatanmu. Aku akan menggabungkannya." Kataku.

Bukannya malah menjauh, Draco malah semakin mendekatiku.

'Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu Hermione.' Batin Draco

"Apa kau tidak menginginkannya lagi Hermione? Apa kau tidak menginginkan bibirku?." Draco berbisik menggoda ke telingaku dengan lembut.

PLAAKK

Aku memukul tepat kepalanya dengan buku.

"Menjauh dariku sekarang!" Perintahku.

"Sakit sialan." Katanya. Dia menjauh sedikit.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar galak.' Batin Draco lagi.

Aku kembali menulis. Aku merasakan dia memandangku terus. Agak risih sebenarnya.

Diluar masih hujan, semakin deras.

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai kedinginan. Tangan kananku memegang tangan kiriku. Dingin. Semuanya dingin. Oh tidak. Aku lupa membawa jaket. Aku menghentikan kegiatan menulisku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri sekarang.

Sial. Dingin.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan." Katanya.

Oh Tuhan. Sekarang secepat kilat, Draco memelukku. Tidak, aku tidak mengelak. Aku merasa sedikit hangat. Draco mempererat pelukannya. Sial sekarang benar-benar hangat. Dia melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya ditubuhku. Dia memelukku lagi. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Kenapa sih kau Draco? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku terhipnotis? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang penuh kejutan?

Aku tak berkutik sekarang.

"Kau tahu Granger? Aku menyukaimu." Katanya singkat dan jelas.

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Aku melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba. Aku menatap matanya. Aku berusaha mencari kebohongan disana, tapi tidak kutemukan. Matanya menampakkan keseriusan. Raut wajahnya juga mengekspresikan hal yang sama.

"Aku serius Granger. Semua yang kulakukan padamu, awalnya aku melakukannya semata-mata hanya tindakan biasa seperti yang ku lakukan bersama gadis lainnya. Tapi sejujurnya kau itu menggangguku."

"Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa setiap malam aku memikirkanmu. Entah aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tapi… inilah yang kurasakan. Kau sangat menggangguku. Kau selalu muncul dipikiranku. Dan sekarang, aku baru menyadari bahwa kau berbeda dari gadis lain. Sikap, sifat dan aura kau, mirip ibuku. Walau agak berbeda karena kau sedikit galak, tapi aku simpulkan kau itu 8 dari 10 dengan ibuku. Beberapa hari ini aku memperhatikan dan mencari tahu tentangmu diam-diam. Maaf."

Kata-kata Draco membuatku sesak napas.

"Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Katanya lagi.

Kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas. Kami bertatapan sangat dalam.

"A-aku sudah mempunyai-Krum." Kataku memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Dan aku masih belum yakin denganmu, maksudku kau-."

Perkataanku berhenti. Dia memegang kedua tanganku. Tangan kami dingin. Tapi aku merasakan kehangatan disekelilingku.

"Aku akan berubah. Aku berjanji. Hanya untukmu Hermione. Aku tidak peduli kau sudah memiliki Krum, tapi aku masih punya kesempatan. Dan kau masih memiliki pilihan untuk memilih siapa yang lebih pantas." Kata Draco

Aku melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

Apa apaan ini?

Apa ini benar dia?

Apa dia benar seorang Draco Malfoy si badboy?

Kenapa dia menjadi begini secara mendadak? Kepalaku sakit sekarang. Tidak. Aku yakin dia tidak berbohong mengenai apa yang dia katakan barusan. Karena… aku melihat mata kelabunya tak memancarkan sinar kebohongan.

"Ja-jangan mem-buatku bingung. Jangan-"

"Tidak tidak aku tidak akan membuatmu bingung Hermione."

Dia mendekati wajahnya ke arahku. Dia ingin menciumku lagi. Aku secepat mungkin menghindar. Aku berdiri. Dia juga berdiri.

"Stop jangan mendekat Draco!"

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Dia menatapku.

Sejujurnya aku bingung pada situasi seperti ini. Draco, tidak kah kau bisa mengerti? Aku bingung. Disisi saat ini, aku tak sanggup melihat mata kelabumu yang terus memohon untukku. Dan disisi lain, aku sudah memiliki Viktor Krum. Jadi kumohon Draco jangan paksa aku.

"Percayalah padaku Herm." Katanya lagi

PLAAAK

Aku menamparnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Sayu. Oh Draco sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak tega. Maafkan aku.

"Kalau kau ingin berubah, buktikanlah kepadaku! Aku tidak suka lelaki yang banyak mulut!."

Aku tak sadar, tapi suara hujan diluar terngiang ditelingaku. Aku mengikutinya. Mataku mengikuti awan yang mengeluarkan butiran air. Air itu sama-sama jatuh ke tanah. Aku menangis. Entah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Tolong Hermione jangan menangis…"

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding if that'll make you mine**_

Kata-kata Draco semakin membuat air mata ku deras.

Aku tak kuasa melihatnya. Aku tak sanggup melihat matanya. Dia memelukku lagi, tapi kali ini aku melepaskannya dan aku berlari dari lab membawa buku dan kertas ku. Berlari yang cepat dan kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi saat ini.

Sementara Draco, dia merasa bingung. Kepalanya pening. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, pikirkan, dan katakan. Semua serasa diluar kendali. Draco terduduk dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby**_

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same**_

_**If you walk away everyday it will rain, rain, rain.**_

.

Aku tak peduli seberapa deras hujan. Yang kulakukan, aku menuju parkiran sekarang. Kuharap supir pribadiku telah menjemputku. Sebelumnya, aku telah memasukkan buku dan kertas-kertas ku ke dalam plastik agar tak sedikit pun yang basah terkena air hujan.

Aku basah kuyup sekarang. Aku berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Aku masih menangis, mataku seperti awan itu yang menurunkan air hujan dengan deras.

Entah apa yang membuatku berhenti melangkah, tapi kurasa aku sudah sampai di depan parkiran.

Tidak kah Draco Malfoy mengerti?

Dia menyukaiku?

Apa aku juga menyukainya?

Apa aku mempercayai perkataannya tadi?

Aku sudah memiliki Viktor Krum.

Kau tahu perasaanku sekarang?

Ini rumit. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku terdiam menangis ditengah hujan yang deras ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tidakkah ini baik menangis ditengah hujan lebat yang disertai beberapa kilat menyambar? Tentu saja tidak. Namun sekarang aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Tapi saat ini aku merasa ada hal yang janggal. Aku tidak merasakan butiran air hujan jatuh ke tubuhku lagi. Akhirnya aku mendongak ke atas. Sebuah payung.

"Kau kenapa Hermione? Kau sangat basah? Dan kau menangis?." Kata seseorang itu.

Kak Cedric.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku menghapus air mataku yang turun lagi.

Kak Cedric memelukku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?! Katakan padaku Herm!."

Aku merasakan kemarahan kak Cedric dari perkataannya. Tapi aku tetap diam saja. Air mataku semakin jatuh.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau basah kuyup." Kata kak Cedric.

Kak Cedric menuntunku ke mobil, aku mengikutinya.

"Hermione tunggu!."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Pasti kak Cedric juga mendengarnya. Kami menoleh.

Draco Malfoy menerobos hujan. Tubuhnya basah seperti aku. Dia menghampiriku.

"Maafkan aku Herm." Kata Draco.

"Oh jadi ini semua gara-gara kau?."

BUUUKK

BUKKKK

PLAAAK

"Sudah kak cu-cukup!." Kataku berteriak. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya terkapar di tanah. Aku terisak kencang.

Aku melihat Draco tak berdaya lagi. Kak Cedric membuat wajahnya membiru dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku sialan! Jawab!"

Draco tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kak Cedric. Untuk berdiri saja dia tidak sanggup. Aku membantu Draco berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau membantunya?!."

Kak Cedric menepis tanganku, dan menggandengnya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Aku dipaksa memasuki mobil.

Sungguh aku tak kuasa melihatmu seperti itu Draco.

Maafkan aku.

.

Aku dan kak Cedric meninggalkannya di parkiran.

Meninggalkannya dengan kondisi luka.

Aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat ini masih hujan. hujan. hujan.

_**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain.**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**

**Huaaaaa maaf kalau dramione nya kurang memuaskan-_-**

**Btw chapter 8 ini aku updated cepat karna kuota aku sudah mau habis-_-*plaak*hehe ada hubungannya sedikit yaa, soalnya kalau nanti kuota nya habis updated nya lama. Para readers kecewa deh-_- Hua tapi-emang ada yang peduli sama FF ini?*garuk-garuk tembok*  
**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa:)**

**Tapi sebelumnya, thanks to:**

_**rinakartika980, selvinakusuma1, fprisil, riskaka, novyfajriati, callagloxinia**_**_, Luluk Minam Cullen, Bella Elizabeth, mydraco, jessi, nana, MsMalfoy , AnastasiaR, Gkswj, Adellia Malfoy, Nisa Malfoy, aprilliadpratiwi5, 009001_ yang sudah me-review cerita ini di chapter sebelumnya:)**

**Saran, kritik, dan komentar silahkan review yaaa:) aku lagi butuh suntikan semangat dari para review buat melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnyaa:)**

**So, terimakasihhhhh:)**

**Salam.**


	9. Fleur Delacour

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diaggory

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading:)**

* * *

**Mawar Merah**

**By tikamalfrey**

**Chapter 9: 'Fleur Delacour'**

**Hermione POV**

Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah berdiam diri dikamar. Pikiranku melaut luas. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku telah mengganti pakaianku yang basah dan aku juga sudah mandi. Aku mencoba memfreshkan pikiranku dari segalanya.

Sekarang pukul 6 sore.

Tokk tooook tookkk

"Hermione, kau belum makan sedaritadi. Aku tahu itu. Sekarang makanlah, ada sup hangat yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Itu kata kak Cedric.

Aku hitung sudah 10 kali dia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dan sudah 4 kali dia membujukku untuk makan dengan perkataan yang sama.

"Hermione, aku mohon. Tolong biarkan aku masuk untuk tahu keadaanmu. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir." Katanya. "Hermione, tolonglah buka kan pintunya."

Aku sebenarnya tidak tega akan kak Cedric yang terus mendesakku untuk membuka kan pintu. Jadi, aku membuka nya dan membiarkan dia masuk.

"Hermione? Kau sangat buruk. Wajahmu sembab dan-."

"Kak, lebih baik kau duduk dulu." Kataku pelan sekali. Aku mengadahkan pandanganku ke arah kasur di ranjangku.

Dengan anggukan, kak Cedric mengikuti perintahku. Dia duduk di tepi ranjangku. Aku duduk disampingnya. "Kau membuatku lebih khawatir sekarang." Katanya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hermione, dengar ya. Aku ini kakakmu. Kau bisa saja menceritakan apapun masalahmu kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkannya." Katanya yang membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kak."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?." Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah serius. _*Kebayang kan muka Cedric serius gimana? Plaak*_

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?." Tanyaku datar.

Kak Cedric tertawa sekarang. Oh bodoh nya aku sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya se-polos itu. Bahkan dia kan sudah pernah berpacaran-_-

"Pertanyaanmu sangat tidak masuk akal Herm. Ya tentu saja aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Bahkan mencintai seseorang aku juga pernah." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Ehm—oke jangan tertawa seperti itu kak." Aku mendengus. "Apa kau mencintai Cho Chang?."

"Ya aku pernah mencintainya. Tapi—sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi karena dia sudah memiliki Percy Weasley. Jadi…untuk apa mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintainya, ya kan?."

"Tapi tunggu. Kau ini mau curhat kepadaku atau mau meng-introgasi aku sih Herm?." Katanya datar. Aku yang terkekeh kali ini. Iya juga-_- aku kan ingin menceritakan masalahku, kenapa jadi menanyainya hal ini-_-

"Sudah jawab saja kak. Nah, sekarang apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti Cho?."

"Tidak semudah itu Herm. Tapi pacarmu itu dan juga Wood tentu saja mereka sudah menyarankan seorang gadis. Tapi- sebelumnya bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, agak risih sebenarnya semenjak aku putus dengan Cho, banyak gadis yang selalu memperhatikanku. Terutama murid se-angkatanmu." Katanya sambil merebahkan diri di kasurku.

"Oh kalau masalah itu, aku tidak kaget. Karena aku juga telah sadar kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak yang tampan."

Aku dan kak Cedric tertawa. "Ehm.. apa Viktor dan Wood menyarankan kau mendekati Fleur Delacour?." Kataku menggoda. Kak Cedric bangun dari posisinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa Viktor mengatakannya padamu?." Dia menatap ku serius.

"Tidak kak. Aku hanya menebaknya. Oh jadi aku benar ya?-Ehmmm... boleh juga kau kak mendekati Fleur itu. Dia cantik, tubuhnya bagus, cerdas dan-."

"Stop. Sudah cukup Herm. Aku tahu memang perkataan orang-orang juga seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku rada bosan mendengar nya." Katanya. Aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya.

"Ah kalau nanti kau sampai tertarik tentang nya bagaimana?." Kataku menggoda. Dia melemparkan bantal ke arah ku. "Hei. Kenapa kau jadi balik menggodaiku Hermione?." Aku membalas lemparan bantalnya.

Ternyata lucu juga memiliki kakak seperti dia. Ah kak Cedric, aku rasa kau adalah kakak idaman semua gadis.

"Jadi cukup basa-basi nya oke-aku ingin tahu masalahmu sekarang." Katanya sambil menekankan satu per satu kata. Aku terdiam. Hening sebenarnya saat ini. Aku tahu kak Cedric menungguku untuk bicara.

"Ba—baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya lagi kak." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang salah?."

Sekarang dia menatapku dengan sangat dalam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu kepada ku Hermione. Apa kau-menyukai-Draco Malfoy?."

SKAK MAT. Terkaan yang sangat bagus kak Cedric. Dia dengan tepat mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Ah—ak—aku—aku-."

"Jadi kau benar menyukainya Herm?."

Aku terisak. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menceritakan awal kejadian ku bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy di lift kepada kak Cedric. Aku juga menceritakan kalau aku pernah menangis di dada nya di sebuah kamar mandi Hogwarts yang sepi, aku juga menceritakan kalau aku pernah-membalas ciumannya.

Air mata ku semakin banyak yang tumpah saat aku menceritakan itu.

"A-aku tahu-me-nyukainya itu salah. Untuk itu a-aku menerima Viktor untuk-bisa melupakannya kak." Aku terisak lagi.

"Hermione dengar aku, aku tidak suka kau mempermainkan perasaan sahabatku. Kau sudah memiliki Viktor. Dan—sekarang kau menyukai laki-laki tidak jelas seperti dia? Hermione dengar, dia itu lelaki yang tidak baik. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa sampai kau kepicut sih?!." Aku mendengar lafal perkataan kak Cedric yang naik turun.

Aku diam seribu bahasa sekarang walau masih terisak. "Kak Cedric a—aku tidak tahu. A—aku akan segera melupakannya kak. Aku tahu aku menyukai orang yang salah. Dan—maafkan aku kak. Aku akan mencoba mencintai Viktor.."

Dia memelukku. "Aku sangat tidak setuju kalau kau masih berharap pada badboy itu. Jangan harap meminta izinku untuk itu Herm. Dan-Ya Hermione, aku mengerti. Aku juga percaya kau dapat memilih yang terbaik."

"Sekarang aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Maafkan aku juga Herm. Aku begini karena untuk kebaikanmu." Sambungnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Pelukkan kak Cedric membuat aku merasa lebih tenang. "Sekarang, bisakah kak Cedric tinggalkan aku disini? Aku ingin sendiri kak." Kataku lirih.

"Ta—tapi. Kau belum makan Her-."

"Kak tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mohon."

Dengan anggukan kak Cedric bangun lalu meninggalkan aku sendiri larut dalam pikiranku saat ini.

* * *

.

**Draco POV**

"Ya ampun mate. Kenapa muka mu biru begitu?." Tanya nya

"Ini gara-gara kau Theo. Aku mengikuti perkataanmu."

Aku menceritakan setiap inchi dan secara rinci kejadian tadi. Sejak tadi aku tak sanggup berdiri di parkiran, untunglah penjaga sekolah Hogwarts Mr. Filch sedang baik padaku. Dia membantuku memasuki mobil, lalu memberiku sedikit obat merah. Untungnya juga dia sedang berbaik hati menyetirkan mobilku. Dia yang bertanya rumahku, langsung saja aku jawab tepat alamat rumah Theo. Ya walau rumah kami memang bersebrangan.

Aku di rumah Theo sekarang. Setelah dibantu lagi oleh Mr. Filch dan pembantu Theo, aku memasuki rumahnya. Aku duduk di ruang tengah, dan Theo langsung datang.

Sebelumnya aku berkata terimakasih pada Mr. Filch dan menawarkan bantuan pulang, tapi dia hanya berkata 'Tidak apa. Aku bisa naik taksi ke Hogwarts' ya jadi aku membiarkannya pergi.

"Kau sangat tidak beruntung ada Cedric itu." Katanya.

Aku memukul lengannya kencang karena setengah emosi.

* * *

.

**Cedric POV**

Kalau begini caranya dia bisa sakit. Ah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berpikir sejenak. Ya sepertinya ada satu cara, jadi aku mengambil ponselku.

[Hallo]

[Percy, ini aku Cedric]

[Oh ada apa?]

[Bisa aku meminta nomor telepon Ginny?]

[Ah kau ingin mendekati sepupuku rupanya]

[Tidak Per, ini penting. Sungguh]

[Kau ini masih saja pengecut. Karena aku sekarang sedang berbaik hati, baiklah nanti aku sms]

Tutt tut

Aku mematikan ponselku. Sial. Masih saja dia mengataiku. Tapi kali ini aku menghiraukannya. Jika bukan untuk Hermione, aku tidak akan sudi menelpon dia. Ah tapi sudahlah. Untung si Percy itu masih baik telah membantuku. Dia telah mengirimiku pesan, ini nomor Ginny.

Aku menelponnya.

[Hallo Ginny]

[Ya?]

[Ini aku Cedric]

[Ah kak Cedric. Ada apa?]

[Apa kau dirumah?]

[Tentu saja]

[Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Ginny, maukah kau membantuku?]

[Bantuan seperti apa kak?]

[Hermione mengurung diri dikamar, dia tidak mau makan sedaritadi. Aku sudah membujuknya berkali-kali tapi gagal. Aku khawatir dia sakit]

[Apa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu kak?]

[Nanti aku ceritakan. Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang Gin]

[Rumahku di Godric Residence kak]

[Baiklah tunggu aku disana]

Tuuutt.. aku menutup telpon nya. Sekarang aku bergegas mengendarai mobilku menuju Godric Residence.

.

***Godric Residence***

Setelah aku menjemput Ginny, sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku aku bercerita tentang kejadian saat Hermione menangis ditengah hujan. Dan Draco Malfoy penyebabnya.

Sepertinya Ginny mulai kesal dengan Malfoy, hingga saat aku ingin menceritakan kejelekan Malfoy lagi dia memotong perkataanku.

* * *

.

**Hermione POV**

Aku sedang melihat-lihat ponselku karena bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku melihat foto ku dengan Draco tadi di tengah hamparan bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah.

Dan—ah tidak tidak. Aku membanting ponselku ke kasur pada akhirnya.

Tookk tokk tokk

"Hermione, ada sahabatmu datang. Apa kau tidak mau membukakan pintu?."

Aku mendengar suara kak Cedric, lagi. Kemudian aku menghela napas

"Hermione ini aku Ginny."

Sekarang aku mendengar suara Ginny. Apa? Ginny?

"Herm, aku sungguh khawatir denganmu. Bolehkah aku masuk."

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Lalu aku membuka pintu. Ya benar, ada Ginny di depan pintu bersama kak Cedric. Ginny memelukku. "Kau kenapa?." Tanyanya

"Oke aku mempersilahkan kalian." Kata kak Cedric, dia pergi dari kami berdua.

"Ceritakan padaku Herm." Kata Ginny

Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku menceritakan sejak awal kejadian kerja kelompokku dengan Draco hingga akhirnya aku tiba dirumah. Aku menjelaskan perasaanku yang tak tahu kemana padanya.

"Herm, aku rasa kau sangat tidak baik memikirkan itu semua."

"Kau tidak usah membebankan Draco. Oke sekarang begini, jika dia berjanji akan berubah, mari kita saksikan beberapa hari bahkan bulan kedepan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya dalam, kau hanya tinggal menunggu menyaksikan saja. Kau sudah memiliki Viktor oke? Kau harus menjaga perasaannya. Jika kau benar menyukai Draco Malfoy? Kau harus lihat kedepannya dulu Herm. Sekarang makanlah. Aku mencemaskanmu. Terlebih kak Cedric."

Aku mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Ginny. 'Kak Cedric memang benar-benar kakak idaman. Dia sampai mendatangkan sahabatku untuk hal ini.' batinku. Aku tersenyum saat ini.

_Tanpa mereka sadari, Cedric menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu kamar._

**.**

Aku akhirnya menuju meja makan bersama Ginny, kak Cedric sudah berada disana. Kami makan bersama. "Syukur aku melihat kau menjadi sangat lebih baik Hermione." Kata kak Cedric.

Aku tersenyum. Kami memulai makannya.

"Oh iya Herm, apa kau ingin benar-benar melepaskan bebanmu? Sekarang baru pukul 7, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke dunia perempuan? Kau mau shoping Herm?." Ajak Ginny

"Apa shoping? Sekarang?." Tanyaku.

"Iyalah. Ayolah kak Cedric pasti mengizinkan. Iya kan kak?."

"Ehm bagaimana ya? Setelah ku pikir-pikir itu baik untuk memfreshkan otakmu. Baiklah tapi jangan pulang sampai lebih dari jam 10 malam. Karena besok kalian sekolah." Kata kak Cedric.

"Tuhkan aduh, kak Cedric memang sangat tampan." Kata Ginny memuji.

Kami tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mengganti pakaian. Pukul 7 lewat 15 menit aku dan Ginny memasuki mobil yang dikendarai supir pribadiku.

"Ingat kata-kataku." Kata kak Cedric mengingatkan.

"Baiklah kak Cedric yang tampan, kami akan mengingatnya kita pulang sebelum jam 10." Kata Ginny

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya kakakku sayang." Kataku.

Kami tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah silahkan menikmati dunia kalian nona-nona manis." Kata kak Cedric

Aku dan Ginny melambaikan tangan kepada kak Cedric.

* * *

.

***Di Mall***

Aku dan Ginny menyusuri sudut demi sudut mall. Sudah banyak belanjaan yang kami bawa. Oh tidak aku sangat memasuki dunia wanita sekarang. Ginny membeli banyak pakaian. Dia juga membeli tas, ikat rambut, sepatu dan ah banyak. Sedangkan aku membeli rok, sepatu, dan pakaian.

Rupanya Ginny memang ingin membeli mall ini. Asal ada barang yang menarik sedikit saja dia langsung membelinya. Aku tertawa geli saat Ginny berkata 'Oh ini lucu, eh tapi yang ini juga bagus, apa yang ini ya? Eh ini jauh lebih oke'-_-

.

Rasanya pegal sekarang. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam kami memutari mal ini.

"Masih setengah 10 Herm, kita ke ruang singgah yuk. Pegal nih." Kata Ginny

Ya pegal, sungguh. Apalagi Ginny membawa seluruh belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Yang kulihat tangannya sangat penuh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersinggah dulu. Rumah singgah itu berada di lantai dasar, kami menuruni lantai melalui lift. Setelah sampai Ginny langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Oh disini nyaman. Aku rasanya ingin tidur."

Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Ginny. Bayangkan saja, dia melempar semua belanjaan yang berada pada kedua tangannya ke sofa. Berantakan. Jelas berantakan.

Ginny merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Gin, kau tahu? Aku sudah tahu si Luna itu." Kataku. Ginny yang mendengar perkataanku langsung bangun dari sofa. Dia menatapku.

"Dia Luna Lovegood kelas XI-1 kan?."

"Hermione, to the point." Kata Ginny tak sabar.

"Harry tidak meyukainya Ginn, dugaanmu salah." Kataku.

Ginny melotot. Sungguh ini pandangan yang menyeramkan melihat Ginny seperti ini.

"Tapi mengapa Harry mendekati nya? kau bercanda kan H-?

"Ron yang menyukainya Ginn, Harry mendekatinya karena Ron malu mendekatinya."

"Tapi mengapa Ron tidak menyuruhku saja? Kenapa harus Harry?."

"Kurasa cepat atau lambat Ron akan menyuruhmu mendekatinya Gin, aku percaya itu." Kataku tersenyum. Ginny tersenyum lebar. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan dia. Dia pasti amat sangat senang dugaannya meleset total.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat mantel disini sebelumnya?."

Aku mendengar perkataan seseorang. Sepertinya dia berkata kepadaku dan Ginny. Sotak kami menoleh. "Eh, kau Hermione Granger benar?." Kata gadis itu. Eh? Dia mengenalku? Oh Tuhan. Dia kannn… Fleur Delacour yang tadi aku Harry dan Ron perbincangkan.

"Ohiya. Darimana kau tahu namaku?." Tanyaku.

"Kau murid baru di Hogwarts kan? Kekasih Krum dan adik Cedric. Beritanya telah sampai ke telingaku." Katanya tersenyum.

"Aku Fleur Delacour." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sesungguhnya aku sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Dan eh kau bersama Ginny Weasley? Hai Ginny." Katanya lagi.

"Hai kak Fleur." Sapa Ginny

"Fleur saja untuk kalian berdua." Timpalnya.

Kami tertawa.

"Fleur, ngomong-ngomong soal mantel jujur kami tidak melihatnya saat kami datang."kata Ginny

"Oh yasudahlah, aku benar-benar lupa. Yang kuingat tadi aku terakhir ke tempat ini. Tapi tak apalah." Kata Fleur.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?." Tawar ku ramah.

"Oh bolehlah." Katanya

Kami duduk bertiga disofa. Fleur duduk dihadapan aku dan Ginny. Fleur sangat asik. Dia juga ceria. Aku menyukainya, dia selalu memberi topik yang membuatku dan Ginny betah. Tak kusangka kami menjadi akrab hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

"Disini kalian rupanya. Ini dia yang aku khawatirkan, kalian benar-benar lupa perkataanku."

Aku mendengar perkataan seseorang itu, suaranya berat dan-ya ampun kak Cedric.

Ya ampun aku dan Ginny benar-benar tak ingat waktu. Fleur membuat kami sangat betah disini.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 11, Hermione, Ginny." Katanya lagi.

"Belanjaan kalian sungguh banyak." Sambungnya.

Aku dan Ginny hanya meringis.

**.**

**Fleur POV**

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa melihatnya sangat dekat denganku.

Ya Tuhan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas nya hanya dengan tatapan.

Ya Tuhan dia sangat tampan.

Cedric kau…

"Eh kau Fleur Delacour?." Tanyanya

DEG

DEG

Ya Tuhan aku tak pernah merasakan rasa bahagia seperti sekarang. Dia berbicara denganku. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Bernapaslah Fleur.

"Iya maaf, kami tadi tak sengaja bertemu. Dan maaf Cedric tadi kami sampai lupa waktu." Kataku. Karena aku merasa tidak enak jadi aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Iya yasudah. Sudah larut. Ayo kita pulang Herm, Gin." Katanya.

**.**

**Hermione POV**

Aku, Ginny, kak Cedric dan Fleur menuju parkiran.

"Herm, Gin dan Ced aku duluan ya." Kata Fleur.

Aku dan Ginny melambaikan tangan padanya. Sementara kak Cedric tersenyum simpul.

"Kau membawa mobil Fleur?." Tanya kak Cedric.

"Tidak tadi aku kesini bersama temanku, sekarang dia sudah pulang karna ada urusan." Kata Fleur

"Eh jadi kau dijemput supirmu?." Tanya Ginny

"Tidak. Supirku sedang cuti, dia ke kampung halamannya di Skotland." Kata Fleur.

"Eh jadi kau bagaimana bisa pulang?." Tanyaku.

"Aku akan naik bus umum saja, kebetulan rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini." Fleur tersenyum.

"Jauh atau tidak ini sudah malam Fleur." Kata kak Cedric.

"Yasudah kak Cedric membawa mobil sendiri kan? Antar Fleur kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan membawa Ginny pulang ke rumahnya." Kataku.

Aku dan Ginny tersenyum lebar

'Eh aku akan diantar Cedric? Ehm ya Tuhan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.' Batin Fleur.

Aku mengedipkan mataku kepada kak Cedric. Aku melihat dia sedang menelan ludahnya.

"Yasudah, ayo Fleur."

Kak Cedric menggandeng Fleur. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya Fleur tidak bisa bernapas. Aku membaca ekspresinya. Aku melihat Ginny juga tersenyum.

.

Akhirnya Fleur dan kak Cedric memasuki mobil. Fleur melambaikan tangan padaku dan Ginny, kami membalasnya.

"Kau tahu Herm, Fleur sangat mencintai Cedric." kata Ginny saat mereka berlalu.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Ron, Gin." Kataku.

"Oh ya? Jadi Ron sudah memberitahumu rupanya. Ehm ah ya Herm, bahkan aku tadi bisa melihat Fleur gugup saat Cedric menggandengnya." Kata Ginny

"Ya. Aku juga melihatnya."

Kami tertawa.

* * *

**Fleur POV**

Saat ini saat paling indah sepanjang masa. Inilah pendapatku sekarang. Tak kusangka Cedric mau mengantarku pulang. Aku duduk disampingnya. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah nya. Sungguh dia tampan bukan main. Apalagi saat dia menyetir mobilnya, aku melihat wajah seriusnya. Dan itu wow tampan. Kau bisa membayangkan wajahnya.

"Dimana rumahmu Fleur?." Tanyanya mengagetkanku.

"Di beauxbatons Ced."

"Hei Fleur itu tidak begitu dekat."

"Maaf Ced, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku. Maaf. Kau bisa menurunkanku disini, aku akan melanjutkannya dengan bus." Kataku gugup. Sungguh aku sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Perkataannya membuatku sulit bernapas sekarang.

Sudah hampir jam 11. Jalan sudah sepi. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Perjalanan ini membuatku-tertidur.

**.**

**Cedric POV**

"Fleur kita sudah sampai di Beauxbetons, dimana rumahmu sekarang?." Tanyaku.

Aku merasa dia tak merespon pertanyaanku. "Fleur?."

Aku melihat ke arah nya. Dia tertidur pulas. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui rumah nya saat ini? Jika aku membangunkannya, sepertinya jangan. Aku tidak tega, rasanya tidurnya sangat lelap. Aku memustuskan untuk turun dari mobil lalu bertanya pada petugas penjaga komplek.

"_Rumah nomor 24 dengan cat biru dan ada pohon cemara didepannya." Aku mengingat perkataan petugas itu._

Aku segera membawanya menuju rumahnya. Setelah beberapa menit aku menemukannya. Rumah ber cat biru, ada pohon cemara didepannya, dan bernomor 24. Ini pasti rumahnya.

Kini mobilku sudah berada didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Fleur, kita sudah sampai." Kataku.

Aku menggoyangkan sedikit badan Fleur.

Hanya desahan tidak jelas yang melantur dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.

Jarak ku dengan nya sekarang dekat sekali. Aku baru menyadari perkataan murid lelaki lainnya yang berkata kalau Fleur seperti seorang bidadari. Aku mengatakan hal itu benar sekarang.

Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku menganggapnya biasa saja. Namun sekarang sepertinya aku menyadarinya. Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Walau dia hanya memakai baju berwarna putih sederhana dengan rok coklat selutut. Tapi dia ya menurutku menarik.

'Ah Cedric kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa kau terus memandangnya?.' Batinku selalu berteriak.

Tapi aku masih memandangnya.

Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini? Entah saat aku membelai lembut pipi dan rambutnya, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang ingin bebas dari dalam perutku. Ah ini benar-benar. Tubuhku telah bergerak tanpa perintah.

'Lebih baik aku cepat membangunkannya, daripada aku bertindak dan berpikiran yang semakin tidak-tidak' batinku kembali berteriak.

"Fleur…" kataku lagi

"Fleurr…"

"Fleurr bangun kita telah sampai."

Dan sukses. Dia bangun sekarang. Wajahnya masih mengantuk, aku melihatnya. Matanya juga masih sayu.

"Cedric, terima kasih banyak." Katanya.

Dia berdiri mencapai pintu mobil lalu membukanya, dan keluar. Aku melihat dia hampir jatuh saking mengantuknya mungkin. Akhirnya aku keluar.

"Fleur, kau benar-benar mengantuk."

Jadi aku menggendongnya memasuki rumah.

"Ced, kau menggendongku?."

"Ya, lebih baik daripada nanti kau terjatuh." Kataku.

'Ya Tuhan… aku tidak bernapas sekarang saking sesak nya. Ced, aku mencintaimu.' Batin Fleur.

Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang membuat lidahku kelu. Aku tak mampu berkata apapun. Tanganku juga bahkan gemetar saat ini. Menggendongnya membuat tanganku gemetar. Aku memasuki gerbang yang dibuka kan oleh penjaga rumahnya. Aku melewati taman, dan aku membuka pintu rumah lalu membaringkannya disebuah sofa.

Aku rasa sudah cukup.

"Ced terima kasih banyak." Katanya tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali." Sambungnya.

"Iya Fleur. Sekarang aku akan pulang." Kataku. Aku berbalik dan memegang kenop pintu.

"Ced." Aku menoleh.

"Hati-hati." Kata Fleur

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Kali ini entah agaknya aku kurang waras. Tapi entah aku juga merasa ini semua kemauan dalam dari lubuk hatiku. Apapun itu aku merasa senang. Sekarang.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Thanks to:**

_**Secretly D Ar**__**, rinakartika980, Luluk Minam Cullen, Novyfajriati, **__**callagloxinia**__**, **__**Lilyan Florence**__**, Nisa Malfoy, fprisil, **__**DraconisSun, shaula malfoy, Afadh, Adellia Malfoy, mydraco, zen, Immortal girl, Mata48, klassgranger, MsMalf, devinatasy, Victory Agatha**_** yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya::)**

**After read, don't forget to review:)**

**Thanks before,**

**Salam**


	10. Change so Chance?

Mawar Merah

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy – Cedric Diaggory

**Rated : T**

* * *

Warning : Gaje, aneh, typo's dll

Happy Reading:)

.

**Hermione POV**

Jam, menit, detik, hari, minggu, bulan telah berlalu. Memang benar kata orang-orang masa SMA memang masa yang paling indah. Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa memiliki sahabat sebaik dan sepengertian seperti Ginny. Aku juga tak pernah menyangka memiliki teman laki-laki yang sangat asyik seperti Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, dan Dean. Ya, mereka yang membuat masa-masa ku selama di Hogwarts nyaman dan berwarna.

Tepatnya sudah delapan bulan berlalu.

Waktu memang sangat cepat.

Apa kalian merasakan telah melewatkan begitu saja hari-hariku? Atau kalian merasa aneh sekarang sudah delapan bulan berlalu? Jujur, aku juga merasa begitu.

Biar aku rincikan untukmu.

Masalah mengenai karya ilmiah ku?

Itu sudah lama sekali kami menyelesaikannya.

Ya, kelompokku telah berhasil menjadi yang terbaik dari kelompok Neville dan Padma.

Waktu itu Prof. Sprout menghadiahkan kami rangkaian mawar merah yang sangat indah. Di dalam rangkaian itu terdapat tujuh buah mawar merah yang dibagikan kepada setiap anggota kelompokku. Kami mendapatkan masing-masing satu. Itu membanggakan.

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai Viktor Krum?

Aku masih berpacaran dengannya hingga kini. Hubungan kami kian membaik, kami juga sering berpergian keluar. Ya itu bisa membuatku senang.

Mengenai kak Cedric?

Dia sedang mencoba mendekati Fleur Delacour sekarang. Meski masih malu-malu untuk mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya.

Aku dan kak Cedric sering menceritakan sesuatu yang kita alami beberapa bulan ini. Aku baru menyadari kak Cedric sangat asik kalau dalam urusan curhat, tak lain seperti Ginny.

Apalagi?

Mengenai Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean?

Terakhir kami pergi rekreasi ke pantai bersama minggu lalu. Aku juga mengajak Viktor dan kak Cedric juga Fleur.

Tapi aku sangat tahu apa yang ada dibenak kalian.

Kalian ingin menanyai kabar dari ehm Draco Malfoy?

Dia sudah berubah sekarang.

Tak menyangka?

Jujur aku juga berpendapat yang sama.

Draco Malfoy telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang ya bisa dibilang goodboy. Bukan badboy lagi. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sekolah dibanding berkumpul dengan sekelompok gadis. Dia sekarang menjadi sedikit pendiam. Sikapnya juga sangat cuek. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya yang memiliki sikap super jail.

Gaya berjalannya juga berbeda. Dia sekarang memandang kedepan bila berjalan. Dibanding yang lalu, dia selalu melihat sekeliling sambil menyeringai. Harry dan Ron juga berkata bahwa dia tak pernah lagi kelihatan di Shierlacking Mark. Mereka juga berkata kalau Draco memasuki tim futsal dan berhasil menjadi pemain utama hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Sekarang dia menjadi kapten futsal Hogwarts.

Kaget?

Aku lebih kaget.

Sekarang seluruh gadis di Hogwarts sangat ingin menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Bayangkan saja saat hari selasa dan kamis ketika tim futsal latihan, lapangan dipenuhi gadis-gadis untuk melihat Draco Malfoy dengan postur tubuhnya yang gagah. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Bahkan Ginny juga sering bilang _'Kalau Draco dari dulu begini, aku akan mencintainya hingga sekarang Hermione'_ -_- huh memang dasar anak itu. Namun-ya sebelumnya, aku beritahu kalian, kalau sahabatku itu sedang dekat dengan Harry sekarang.

_And Then..._ Apakah kalian tahu? Aku selalu memikirkan hal mengenai Draco Malfoy setiap waktu. Ya seperti saat sekarang inilah.

Tapi yang aku masih tak habis pikir, kenapa Draco Malfoy selalu menghindariku selama ini?

Disaat aku memandangnya, dia akan memandang kesisi yang lain. Disaat aku ingin menyapanya, dia selalu pergi.

Disaat seperti ini aku harus memandanginya diam-diam. Disaat seperti ini entah mengapa aku berpendapat kalau dia semakin tampan dilihat saat dia sedang diam. Disaat seperti ini Draco Malfoy tak pernah mangajakku berbicara lagi. Apa dia masih marah denganku pada kejadian berbulan yang lalu? Entahlah.

Kau ingin bertanya mengenai perasaanku?

Baiklah aku jujur. Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy sekarang.

Viktor Krum?

Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Viktor, tapi aku mencintai Draco.

Apa kalian pernah merasakan hal seperti ini? Aku tahu pasti diantara kalian ada yang pernah merasakannya.

Draco Malfoy juga menganggapku saingan dikelas. Dia selalu memotong pembicaraanku saat aku menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan guru. Dia selalu bilang kurang tepat atau semacamnya. Tapi sungguh aku sangat tidak keberatan. Toh, sepertinya berkali-kali jawabannya lebih spesifik dari yang aku lontarkan.

"Eh kau melamun lama sekali Hermione."

Aku mendongak. Itu suara Ginny.

"Apa iya aku melamun?." Tanyaku kelabakan. Ginny mendengus.

Kami sedang berada dikelas sekarang.

"Melamunkan Draco Malfoy Herm? Sudah tak usah dilamunkan lagi, itu dia datang." Kata Ginny.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Benar Draco datang bersama Theo.

Ya aku mengakui ketampanan mereka berdua. Sampai banyak gadis yang mengikuti nya dari belakang. Agak lucu juga sih melihat gadis-gadis itu ingin memasuki kelas, tapi gagal karena Neville tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Hanya murid XI-9 yang boleh memasuki kelas ini. Apa kalian tidak punya kelas lagi?." Kata Neville yang membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa.

Aku mendengar mereka bergumam.

'Awas saja nanti, aku akan pindah ke kelas ini'

'Sial akan aku pindahkan Draco dan yang tampan-tampan ke kelasku nanti.'

'Lihat saja aku akan membawa dia pulang ke rumahku usai pelajaran nanti.'

Aku hanya menggeleng mendengar gerutuan mereka.

* * *

Saat pelajaran sekolah selesai, aku mengajak Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus dan Dean ke rumahku saat pulang sekolah. Kak Cedric menyetujuinya. Daripada aku berdiam sendiri dirumah.

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit, untuk tiba dirumah ku. Gryffindor Estate.

Sesampainya disana, mereka semua langsung merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ah. Akhirnya sampai juga. Rumahmu jauh sekali Hermione." komentar Seamus. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataannya. Sementara itu, pelayan di rumahku tengah menyajikan beberapa gelas es coklat dan biskuit yang menggiurkan.

"Nanti disaat pesta kelulusanku, aku ingin kalian semua datang ya." Kata seseorang.

Kami semua mendongak.

"Murid yang lulus diperkenankan membawa siapa saja yang menurutnya layak datang. Dan aku mengundang kalian." Itu kata kak Cedric.

"Wow baiklah Ced. Tapi ngomong-ngomong saat dansa nanti kau akan mengajak siapa?." Tanya Dean lalu meneguk segelas es coklat nya. "Seseorang yang special." Kataku meledek. Kami terkekeh.

"Ah itu kejutan Dean." Kata kak Cedric.

"Aku sepertinya tahu." Kata Ginny

"Biar kutebak."

"Katie Bell?." Tebak Harry

Cedric menggeleng.

"Angelina Johnson?." Tebak Ron

Sontak semua memukul kepala Ron. "Dia punya Wood bodoh." Seru Seamus.

"Sarah Fewcett?."

"Si Clearwater?"

"Cho Chang?."

"Tidak mungkin. Sebutkan saja semua. Lagipula salah semua." Kata kak Cedric

Aku dan Ginny tertawa. Kami terus berbincang hangat hingga pukul 6 sore. Dan tepat pada pukul itu juga, mereka semua pamit pulang, karena-Jadwal selanjutnya, aku akan makan malam bersama Viktor diluar.

* * *

Pukul 7 malam dia sudah berada didepan rumahku. Saat dia sudah meminta izin pada kak Cedric, kami pun berangkat.

***Di Seafood Restaurant***

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah ingin lulus saja Viktor." Kataku.

Dia terkekeh. "Ya aku juga tidak menyangka usiaku semakin menua." Katanya.

"Kau belum tua Viktor Krum..."

"Tapi ingin tua." Katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum lebar menahan tawa.

"Ya oke baiklah terserah kau." Kataku mengalah.

Sehabis itu, terjadi keheningan.

Aku memandang Viktor dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya Viktor sedang ada masalah atau semacamnya. Dia hanya menatap makanan dengan pandangan kosong. "Viktor?."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Viktor Krum?."

Sekarang dia menatapku.

"Kau kenapa?."

"Hermione…" katanya

"Selama ini kau selalu menjadi moodbooster ku." Katanya pelan.

"Dan kau juga." Kataku. Lalu tersenyum.

Hening lagi.

"Viktor? Kau-?."

"Tapi aku merasakan perbedaan." Katanya

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat dari pandanganmu. Saat kau memandangku, pandanganmu sama saja seperti kau memandang Cedric." katanya

DEG

Apa maksud Viktor?

"Apa kau menganggapku hanya sebagai seorang kakak?." Katanya lagi

DEG

Kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini?

"Ha? Kau ini kenapa Viktor? Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau menyukaiku, tapi kau mencintai orang lain."

DEG

Aku diam seperti patung sekarang. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku takut dia membaca pikiranku.

"Herm…"

"Hermione lihat aku."

Aku ragu untuk melihatnya. Perlahan aku mendongak.

"Aku tak apa." Katanya

"Viktor..kau-?."

"Aku ingin, kau menjadi pasanganku saat pesta dansa perayaan kelulusan nanti."

"Untuk yang terakhir." sambungnya.

"Ah apa? Apa maksudmu Viktor?."

Aku bingung setengah mati sekarang.

"Selepas lulus, aku akan ke Bulgaria. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana. Terima kasih atas segalanya Hermione. Hubungan kita sampai saja disini." Katanya yang membuatku shock bukan main.

"Viktor apa kau?."

"Aku serius."

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione Jane Granger."

Viktor berdiri lalu mengecup keningku. Entah situasi ini membuat air mataku tumpah.

"Herm, jangan menangis… aku tidak apa. Walau kau hanya menyukai ku saja, aku merasa sangat special dapat disukai oleh perempuan sepertimu." Katanya. "Kalau aku paksakan terus perasaanmu, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik. Hermione sudahlah, untukku. Hanya untukku. Aku mohon kau jangan menangis." Sambungnya.

Dia mendekapku erat. Aku masih terisak.

* * *

"Kau putus dengan Krum?." Kali ini pertanyaan yang ke 10 dia lontarkan. Tentu saja aku menghitungnya. "Iya kak Cedric." kataku sangat pelan.

"Sayang sekali, aku kira kalian bisa lebih baik daripada itu."

"Viktor ingin ke Bulgaria kak."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Semoga dia mendapat yang terbaik."

Hening.

Ya. Aku juga mengharapkan semoga Viktor mendapat yang terbaik.

Kami sedang berada diruang tengah. Aku dan kak Cedric tengah menonton televisi sekarang. Mataku sedikit bengap karena tadi menangis.

"Herm, apa sekarang kau mencintainya?...Dia Draco Malfoy?." Tanyanya. Sontak aku lemas.

"Dia berubah drastis sekarang. Apa kau yang membuat dirinya seperti itu?."

"Herm jangan abaikan kakakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya." Katanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya lagi. "Mungkin begitu kak. Kalau kau bagaimana?."

"Eh maksudmu bagaimana apanya Herm?."

"Hubunganmu dengan Fleur kak. Apalagi?."

Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang aku tahu kepalanya itu sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku mencintainya Herm." Katanya singkat.

"Woooow. Sekarang kau mencintainya? Ah baiklah aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Sudah coba menembaknya?." Aku tersenyum tipis sekarang.

Dia menghela napas. "Sudah Herm."

"Lalu?."

"Dia akan menjawabnya sehabis pesta kelulusan nanti."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana kakak ku ini menyatakan perasaannya ya? Aku akui memang dia adalah tipe lelaki misterius yang penuh kejutan. Jarang ada seseorang yang dapat mengetahui dengan tepat pikirannya.

* * *

Setelah aku putus dengan Krum, seisi Hogwarts mengetahuinya dengan cepat.

Bahkan banyak mention yang masuk dari akun twitterku menanyakannya. Ron, Neville, Seamus dan Dean juga tak berhenti menge PING di bbm saat itu juga. Harry terus menanyakannya di sms, bahkan di instagram melalui komentar, juga di path. Apalagi Ginny, dia sudah mengirimiku 100 pesan yang berisi sama dan memiliki makna yang sama menanyakan tentang berita itu.

Selama pesta kelulusan beberapa hari kedepan, Hogwarts meliburkan muridnya.

'_Hermione awas kau tidak cerita, jangan abaikan pesanku atau kau akan celaka._'

Itu sms ke 101 dari Ginny, aku tertawa membacanya.

'_Aku tak apa Ginny, ya kami putus. Tapi dia masih mengajakku untuk berpasangan saat pesta dansa di hari kelulusannya nanti'_

SENT

Huh aku akhirnya membalasnya.

Setelah membalas pesan Ginny, aku juga merasa tidak enak pada yang lain. Jadi aku mengirimi pesan untuk Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean dan Seamus dengan pesan yang sama.

Entah mereka semua tahu darimana aku putus. Pastinya ada paparazzi di Seafood Restaurant itu.

* * *

_SKIP._

_*Pesta Kelulusan Kelas XII*_

Sekian beberapa hari beranjak.

Akhirnya pesta dansa akan diadakan hari ini juga.

Aku menyiapkan gaun ku. Warna nya violet dengan lengkukan lengkukan yang aku bilang anggun sekali.

Kak Cedric yang memilihkannya untukku. Wow seleranya sangat berkelas.

Pukul 7 malam, Viktor sudah ada didepan rumahku.

"Kak sepertinya aku akan berangkat duluan. Kau jemputlah dia segera." Teriakku pada kak Cedric yang masih ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia masih bersiap.

"Ya, ini aku juga ingin menjemputnya. Hati-hati Herm." Katanya.

.

Viktor mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Ah dia seperti pangeran sekarang. Siapa yang meragukan kalau Viktor Krum tampan? Pasti rasanya tidak ada yang meragukannya. Dengan pakaian persis seperti yang ada di negri dongeng, aku merasa dia adalah pengeran yang tersesat.

"Viktor.. kau sangat tampan." Dia terkekeh.

"Aku harus tampan di hari terakhirku di Hogwarts. Ehm—dan kau, aku yakin semua memuji kecantikanmu Herm." Katanya yang membuatku mengembangkan senyum.

Aku memasuki mobil Viktor Krum. Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan dari rumahku ke Hogwarts. Ya memang agak jauh.

Ketika sampai sana, sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Harry-Ginny-Ron sudah ada. Neville-Dean-Seamus juga sudah ada.

"Hermione." Ginny melambaikan tangannya.

Aku dan Viktor menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Hermione." Puji Dean

"Ah kau juga sangat tampan, kalian juga. Dan kau cantik Ginny." Kataku.

"Terima kasih Herm. Oh Krum kau sangat tampan." Balas Ginny

"Kau juga cantik." Kata Krum. Ginny tersenyum lebar.

"Eh kemana Cedric?." Tanya Neville

"Dia sedang menjemput pasangannya. Dan-Eh iya, saat dansa nanti, kalian akan berpasangan dengan siapa?." Tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku mengajak Hannah." Kata Ron.

"Aku dengan Parvati." Kata Seamus.

"Aku dengan Padma." Kata Neville.

"Dan aku bersama Susan." Kata Dean.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Dan-eh kalau kau Harry-Ginny?." Kataku menggoda.

"Aku aku eh maksudku kita akan berdansa bersama." Kata Harry. Sepertinya dia gugup. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana pasangan kalian?." Tanya Viktor

"Sepertinya sedang menikmati pudding di sebelah sana." Jawab Seamus sambil memandang sebuah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Memang tidak semua murid kelas X dan XI hadir. Hanya sebagian saja yang diundang murid XII untuk bisa hadir. Dan aku juga hanya melihat beberapa saja yang hadir. Tapi aku juga belum tahu karena, belum hadir semua kan?

Ditengah kami semua asik mengobrol dan bercanda, tiba-tiba aula menjadi ramai. Kami mendengar suara sorak-sorai yang sangat pecah di aula ini. Ada yang bersiul juga.

"Ada apa sih?." Tanya Ginny

"Aku juga penasaran, sebaiknya kita mendekat kesana." Kata Neville.

Kami mengikuti arah Neville. Dan kami melihat satu pasangan yang sangat serasi memasuki aula Hogwarts. Sangat serasi. Yang lelaki memakai jas hitam, berjalan dengan wibawanya. Sedangkan yang perempuan memakai gaun putih melengkung selutut berjalan dengan anggun. Sangat mempesona.

Mereka Cedric Diggory dengan Fleur Delacour.

Semua yang berada di aula besar menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan yang lebar kepada kedua pasangan serasi itu. Aih… mereka memang top!

Keadaan menjadi sangat sangat hening.

Kak Cedric dan Fleur menuju ke arah kami. Dibelakangnya aku melihat Angelina dan Wood juga menghampiri.

"Wow kalian sangat wow." Kata Ron. "Kalian cocok." Timpal Seamus

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan datang bersama." Kata Harry

"Ah intinya kalian wow." Kata Dean, Ginny, dan Neville berbarengan.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Kata Fleur dan Cedric.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Ah kakakku ini pandai dalam urusan selera.

.

"Perhatian semuanya." Kata prof Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Aula menjadi hening kembali.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan pesta dansa dimulai. Silahkan menikmati lagu ini." Sambungnya.

Setelah perkataan nya tadi, sebuah lagu dilantunkan. Sontak Ron, Dean, Neville, dan Seamus mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, lagu diubah menjadi musik dansa. Semua berdansa dengan indah. Aku menikmati pestanya. Sekarang aku sedang berdansa dengan Viktor Krum. Aku juga melihat semua disekelilingku bahagia. Terlebih pasangan yang paling serasi tahun ini. Kak Cedric dan Fleur berada tepat disampingku. Harry dan Ginny juga terlihat sangat menikmati musiknya. Juga Ron dan Hannah.

Aku menikmati setiap lagu bersama dengan Viktor.

"Herm, kau sangat cantik kalau dilihat sangat dekat seperti ini." Katanya disela dansa yang kami lakukan. Sepertinya, pipiku memunculkan semburat merah disana.

"Dan—kau juga Viktor. Kau sangat tampan."

Dia tersenyum simpul lalu memutar tubuhku. Dia memegang lekuk tubuhku. Gerakan yang lihai. Aku tak menyangka Viktor sangat pandai berdansa.

Sungguh. pesta dansa ini dibuat romantis. Saat dilantunkan melodi yang amat lambat, segala lampu dimatikan. Lalu dibuatlah sorot lampu dari atas, membuat kita semua seperti sedang menjadi staring saat ini juga.

Aku sangat menikmatinya.

.

Setelah hampir 1 jam kami berdansa akhirnya lelah juga.

Aku dan Viktor memutuskan untuk mencari minum. Aku juga melihat kak Cedric dan Fleur keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Hei Fleur." Aku melambaikan tanganku. Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke arah ku dan Viktor. "Apa kau sudah menerimanya?." Kataku menggoda.

Viktor dan kak Cedric tertawa. "Oh itu, aku sudah menerima kakak mu ini sebagai kekasihku Herm." Katanya tersenyum. Dia mencium pipi kak Cedric.

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat pasangan serasi di depan ku ini.

"Baiklah Hermione, sebaiknya kita tidak boleh mengganggu sepasang kekasih ini. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain." Sekarang Viktor Krum yang gantian menggoda.

"Ah aku setuju denganmu Viktor. Dah."

Aku berjalan bersama Viktor meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Kami berhenti di salah satu tempat dekat dengan tangga ke atas. Aku mengambil minum dan beberapa kue, begitu juga Viktor. Musik dansa itu berganti menjadi musik yang lebih cepat. Tidak seperti tadi yang terdengar klasik.

"Hermione, ponsel ku bergetar. Aku rasa ada telepon. Disini berisik. Kurasa aku harus keluar dulu." Kata Viktor sambil merogoh saku jas nya.

"Baiklah Viktor." Kataku.

Aku duduk di bangku panjang di samping tangga sambil memegang segelas minuman. Aku melihat punggung Viktor Krum yang melewati pintu aula besar dan semakin menjauh meninggalkan aula. Terlihat dia sedang berjalan cepat sembari menaruh ponsel di telinganya.

Lalu selepas itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam ruangan. Aku melihat mereka yang masih berdansa. HHH mereka terlihat bahagia. Senang juga rasanya melihat orang-orang bahagia.- Senyumku tak sengaja keluar saat melihat mereka.

"Hei sudah lama kita tak berbicara."

Aku diam dan mencoba mencerna suara yang datang. Oh tidak.

Aku terpaku mendengar suara itu… itu kan suara….Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

Tepat. Dia Draco Malfoy.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Rupanya… dia juga datang.

Dia memakai jas berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang pirang dipotong. Sekarang dia memiliki rambut yang rapi. Rambutnya agak di naikkan ke atas di bagian depan. Sungguh dia sangat tampan. Sangat berbeda dari yang lalu. Sebelumnya dia memiliki rambut yang agak panjang yang selalu acak-acakkan.

Aku belum menjawab sapaannya. Aku sedikit terpana akan penampilannya dan sapaannya tadi. Jadi aku hanya memandanginya.

Dia duduk disampingku.

"Tahun ini kakakmu dan Fleur yang menjadi pasangan terbaik plus terserasi. Tahun depan giliran kita." Katanya. Dia tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan, aku tak pernah melihatnya dia tersenyum tulus seperti ini. Dia tidak menyeringai, dia tersenyum. "Ma-maksudmu?."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Katanya.

"Bagaimana Granger? Kau sudah melihat aku berubah kan?." Katanya lagi.

"Su-sudah. Dan-kau cukup mengagetkanku." Kataku pelan.

"Jadi sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan Granger? Kau sudah putuskan,eh?."

"Ya kau memilikinya. Tapi bukan untuk saat ini."

"Aku akan menunggumu menyatakan kesempatan yang dapat aku terima Granger. Dan dapat aku buktikan." Katanya.

"Aku harap begitu."

"Aku akan masih banyak belajar Granger. Aku berjanji pada ibuku kalau aku akan menjadi orang sukses dan memegang nama Malfoy dengan tinggi." Katanya

Aku melihat wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Sekarang aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. Bagaimana mungkin, memandangnya saja aku merasa nyaman.

Alunan musik kali ini sangat lambat.

"Kenapa kau berkata padaku seperti itu?."

"Karena kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku Granger." Katanya.

Aku menelan ludah.

Inilah tipe lelaki yang aku inginkan. Salah satunya yang menyayangiku layaknya dia menyayangi ibunya sendiri. Kenapa dia sangat memiliki tipeku sekarang?

"Dan—ehm. Kenapa kau selama ini menjauhiku Malfoy?.." aku berkata sangat pelan. Sesungguhnya aku kembali gugup sekarang. Untuk menghilangkan ekspresi gugup ku, aku memandang ke arah bawah, tanganku juga menggenggam gaun violetku. Bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Dia mendekatkan dirinya agar lebih dekat denganku sekarang. Dia yang selama ini menjauhiku. Berubah untukku. Dan ya sekarang aku.. ehm mencintainya. Dan setelah sekian lama dia tidak berbicara padaku, sekarang dia duduk berdampingan denganku. Dan dia berbicara sedekat ini denganku.

Aku sedikit beruntung karena aku dan dia tidak duduk berhadapan. Kami duduk bersampingan dengan bangku yang sama. Aku tak habis berpikir bagaimana kalau aku dan dia duduk berhadapan saat ini juga. Dia pasti bisa melihat wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Ya, awalnya aku mencoba untuk menjauhimu Granger. Itu rencanaku agar aku bisa melupakanmu. Tapi- itu semua gagal." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Benar-benar. Aku kikuk sekarang. Wajahku pasti kian memerah. Tidak. Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Aku masih memandang ke arah bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Hermione."

Dia semakin mendekatkan diri ke arahku lalu tangan kanan nya mendekapku dari belakang. Dia mencium lembut pipi kiriku. Wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kelabunya, saat bertemu dengan manik hazelku, rasanya tak berubah. Tetap meneduhkan seperti dulu.

Saat ini aku merasakan hal paling bahagia dari sebelumnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara, sekarang kami berada sangat dekat.

Kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Maaf maaf kalo cerita nya semakin ga jelas ya-_-

Maaf kalo di chapter ini semua kejadian dipercepat. hehe soalnya aku mau buat mendekati the end nih-_- takut kalo nanti dijelaskan rinci, chapter nya semakin banyak dan takutnya nanti malah discountinued.

Oke well cukup ya*plak.*

Thanks to:

rinakartika980, callagloxinia, Lilyan florence, novyfajriati, selvinakusuma1, Luluk Minam Cullen, FairYuzka, Nisa Malfoy, fprisil, balasannya sudah lewat PM yaa:) terimakasih review nyaaa:)

Adellia Malfoy: sudah di lanjut... review lagi?

beky: maaf momen viktormione nya sedikit ya:( review lagi?

Immortal girl: sudah di updated yaaa, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kamu:( review lagi?

Ms. Loony Lovegood: iyaa cerita ini re-publish miss hehe iya aku juga pernah mampir di PM kamuuu. Btw terimakasih banget masukan nya ya miss:) review lagi?

mydraco: hehe maaf ya dia nya keluar dikit banget emang kemarin:( review lagi?

zen: wah seneng deh kalo kamu suka:) review lagi?

Afadh: terimakasih afadh:) sudah updated nih ya hehe:) review lagi?

Sandra: terimakasih atas masukannya ya:) di chapter ini sedikit demi sedikit sudah aku perbaiki:) review lagi?

.

After read, don't forget to review:)

See you next chapter!:)

Salam.


End file.
